Nekotalia and Kitty love
by BurningPyre
Summary: Nekotalia/Catalia. Fem!Americat x Russiacat. Americat wanders around her neighborhood and happens to meet Russiacat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Story but its my first Nekotalia Story. Hopefully its good. **

**Anyway Americat and Russiacat will look just like exactly like their creator (Himuraya) drew them to look like. The only difference is that Americat is a girl. **

* * *

><p>Americat woke to the noise of her master's alarm clock that looked like one of those sandwiches he loves so much. She yawned slightly and saw her owner hit the clocks snooze button before sitting up in bed. He yawned for a moment while stretching his arms.<p>

"Whoa dude, I can't believe the weekend is here!" He looked down to see Hero looking up at him from her little kitty bed. "Mornin' Hero! Did you sleep well dude?" Hero gave him a cheerful mew in reply.

Her master laughed at her cute mew and scratched her head lightly, making her purr. He got up from his bed and headed for his door. "Come on Hero, I get you breakfast for you. A growing boy like you needs all the nutrition he can get if you want to be a hero like me!" With that he disappeared from Americats sight.

Americat stood from her kitty bed and stretched her legs, giggling to herself. '_My master is funny_.' She thought. '_Doesn't he realize I'm female_? _Oh well, he's still the best owner in the world. Who else would feed me those delicious sandwiches he calls hamburgers._' With breakfast in mind she immediately left her masters room and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen she saw her owner emptying a newly opened cat of tuna in her dish.

"Here you go Hero! A nice can of tuna to help you keep you strength up!" Hero mewed with gratitude and began to eat. '_Yay, Tuna!' _She thought as she gulped bite after bite of delicious tuna.

Her master, seeing that she was satisfied, left to get dressed.

After she managed to lick her dish clean of any remaining tuna, she wandered over to the window to look outside. It was a clear sunny day with a slight cooling breeze blowing in the trees. '_It's so nice out today, I can't wait to go out and play._' She heard a door open and knew her master had returned from his bedroom. She looked back to see her master in a white t-shirt with his flag on it and a pair of jeans that looked a little worn but, nevertheless, were still intact. Her master waved to her as he headed out the front door. "See ya later Hero! Be a good boy and watch over the house while I'm gone!" She mewed as if she was asking where he was going. "Don't worry! I'll be at Kiku's house! We're going to try this new video game he's been working on! Bye!" With that he locked the door.

Americat ran towards the front window and jumped on the window pane just in time to watch her master drive away in his car. '_Hmmm…maybe I should go visit someone too. It's been awhile since I've played with anyone._' With that, Hero jumped down from the window and headed for her kitty door that led to the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy to be writing this story! hopefully i'll be able to complete it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter obviously. Rate if you like.**

* * *

><p>'Hmm…who should I see today?' thought Americat as she roamed around the neighborhood. She thought about visiting her sister Maple. Maples' owner was her masters' quieter twin brother and lived only a few houses down the road from their street. It seemed like a good idea but then she remembered she was probably still on vacation with her master in Canada and no one would be home. She looked across the street, watching as a few cars whizzed by, trying to figure out who to hang out with. She couldn't go see Tama, he lived too far away and her master would be there as well. She could have visited La'mour but he was always hitting on her and acting as perverted, if not more, as his master was.<p>

'I know! I'll go visit Scone! Hopefully he's not too grouchy today to play with me!' Immediately Hero dashed off to visit Scone, praying he wouldn't try to make her try some of his master's icky tea.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the neighborhood…**

A hefty brown cat was curled up on top of the bed where his master slept. His ears twitched as he heard some fearful whispers outside his master's bedroom door. Russiacat opened his eyes slightly and lifted his head up towards the door.

'_What could those three be whispering about, da_?' He thought.

A few moments later the whispering stop and one of his master's servants entered, slightly trembling. He had green eyes and long brown hair that reached to his shoulders.

'_Oh I guess they were fighting over whose turn it is to wake my master_.'

Russiacat watched as he tried to be as cautious as possible around his masters sleeping form. With the best of care, he shook his master's shoulders and whispered, "Uh, excuse me sir. It's time to wake up." At first nothing happened and then suddenly an arm reached out from beneath the blankets and grabbed the horrified man. The air suddenly became colder and a faint chanting of 'Kol, kol, kol' could be heard throughout the room. The formerly sleeping man looked up, giving his poor servant a sinister glare.

"Why did you wake me? I was having a very nice dream. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson, da?" said his master in a cold voice. "Ah, my apologies sir!" cried the trembling man. "But you instructed us to wake you before we retired for the night!" He looked at the helpless man for a moment before letting go. He flashed a smile as he sat up in bed. "Oh now I remember, da. I have some last minute business to do today."

At that moment, Russiacat got up from his resting place and moved towards his master. Immediately the man looked down at him and smiled again. "Good morning Vodka. It seems that you slept well last night, da?" Vodka mewed in agreement and began to rub against him, purring with happiness. "You may go now, da. ", Said the intimidating man as he scratched behind the cats ear. The servant quickly fled the room.

'_My master is very funny sometimes_,' thought Vodka. '_But not as __funny as his servants_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We now met RussiaIvan and Russiacat! With some reference to the trembling trio! (Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! yay! Anyway just a reminder all the cats look how their original character made them to look. The only exception is that Americat is female. I might turn some of the other cat nations into females as well but i'm not sure. **

**Hopefully I won't make any of the cats act like OC's or anything out of character.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh, man, I just got breakfast a few moments ago and now I'm hungry again! All this running is making me hungry and tired! What I wouldn't give for a can of tuna or maybe one of those hamburgers. No wait, a mix of hamburgers and Tuna! Yeah! That would be the best!'<em> Thought Hero as she dashed down the sidewalk. '_Or maybe hamburger flavored tuna! Or tuna burgers! Or..._.'

She lost her train of thought when she finally reached Scones house. On the front law was a newly installed birdbath where two sparrows were gently washing their feathers.

'…_Or maybe I should just have those to snack on...' _Thought Hero as she quickly hid among some bushes, hoping the birds hadn't spotted her. Licking her lips, she quietly stalked through the leaves, getting closer with each step she took. '_It's a good thing these bushes lead past the bath. There's no way that I'll miss them._' Hero was getting closer until she reached the side of the bird bath, still containing the two oblivious birds. '_Commence pouncing position!_' cried the words in her head as she got ready to jump on the birdbath.

'_Execute attack formation in T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2…1!_'

Instantly Hero pounced on top of the birdbath. The birds tweeted in surprise and fear as they raised their wings to fly away. She swiped at them, managing to hit one of the birds with her paws. '_Ha! Surrender villain! You can't escape the hammer of justice!_' suddenly she lost her balance on the edge of the bird bath. '_Whoa, dude! I'm going to fall!_' Immediately she tried to stabilize herself but it was too late and she fell, face first, into the water of the bird bath. Mewing in displeasure she stood and tried to shake some of the water off her furry body. '_Aw man, I'm all wet now._' She looked around and saw the two sparrows flying off into the trees, seemingly chirping in laughter at her misfortune.

'_Stupid birds_!' she sniffled, '_They don't have to be so mean about it!_'

"Hero!" mewed a voice behind her, "You bloody git! What are you doing in our bird bath!"

Looking back she saw a white and orange Scottish fold yelling at her from the porch of the house. "Hey Scone!" she mewed back, waving a paw at him. "Want to come over to my house and play!" "Don't change the subject! I demand to know what you were doing in our birdbath and why are you all wet!" Hero jumped down from the bird bath and walked towards her unhappy friend. "I was just trying to pounce on some birds and I fell into the bird bath." Again she tried to shake some of the water off, sending drips of liquid flying. "Stop that you git! You're going to get me wet!" He mewed and pounced, forcing her to lie on her tummy. "Hold still and let me clean you up." Hero mewed in annoyance as he began to lick her fur.

"Stop treating me like a kitten all the time! I'm the hero!"

"Well if you didn't get into trouble like an ill-mannered kitten, I wouldn't treat you like one!"

"You sound like an old man when you say things like that!"

"I do not and I'm just as young as you are! I just happen to be more mature and gentlemen like."

"Well if being mature means I have to act like a grumpy old man all the time, I'll pass. Besides I'm the hero and heroes don't act like grumpy old people!

Scone sighed for a moment before letting her go, "Uh, fine. Just try to at least pretend you have some manners when you come over, it's not much for a 'hero' like you to accomplish, am I correct?"

"No way! A hero is always up for the challenge!" she mewed happily.

"Good. Now shall we go inside for some..." "COFFEE! SODA! IS IT COFFEE!"

"No you git! I meant Tea!"

"Ew, I hate tea!"

'_Uh, this is going to be a long day'_ Thought Scone as they entered the house through his kitty door.

* * *

><p><strong>and this concludes Chapter 3! I looked at some of the reviews and i'll try to make the chapters longer if possible. This is technically my first story since I'm putting a hold on the other one. I don't think I'll continue the other one but I'll leave it as it is for now.<strong>

**Note: **Americats owner hangs out with the military and took her with him once. Thats why she was thinking like as if attacking the birds was a military procedure.

**Thanks for all the nice revi****ews! It made me so happy I could just... *Starts mewing with happiness like a cat***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! I thought of making it longer but It seemed that it might affect the entire chapter to be less intresting.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ah, this is so nice, da.<em>' thought Vodka as his master petted his head. '_My master is the best in the world. In fact, won't the world become one with my master soon, da?_' The cat grinned a smile similar to his owners at the thought.

His master then picked him up and placed him on the floor as he got out of bed. "Go and have your breakfast Vodka while I get ready, da?" Vodka mewed that seemed to mean 'da' and headed for the kitchen as his master went to get dressed.

'_I wonder what my masters servants are serving me today, da? Perhaps I'll get tuna with vodka mixed together. ',_ Thought Vodka as he entered the kitchen. '_Da? What's this?_'

Inside the kitchen he could smell that his master's servants had already prepared him a hot dish of cooked tuna with enough vodka mixed in for flavor but he could see three cats, slightly resembling his master's servants, surrounding his dish.

"Ah, this food smells delicious." mewed the smallest of the cats.

"Wha! Don't touch it! Vodka will get mad if you touch it!" Cried the one resembling the servant that woke his master earlier.

"But I'm so hungry and it smells delicious." Whined the tiny cat. "Can't I just have a little bit?"

"No way! I don't want to face the gulag!" cried the one who looked like he was wearing glasses.

Vodka watched as the three cats bickered amongst themselves before finally approaching them.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me, da?"

Instantly the three cats freaked out and instantly faced the much larger cat.

"A-A-Ask! W-What do you mean! We weren't asking for anything!" cried Lithacat

"T-Th-That's right! We weren't going to ask!" Mewed Estonicat in agreement.

The smallest cat was shaking and mewed, "W-Well um… I-I was wondering if I could have a little bit of some of that d-d-delicious t-t-tuna?"

"L-L-Latviaaaa!" Cried Estonicat as they both looked at Latvikit in horror as if he had sealed their doom. Instantly Estonicat grabbed Lavikit by the scruff of his neck with his teeth and bolted behind Lithacat out of the kitchen. Russiacat could only watch in confusion as they fled.

'_Why did they run away from me like that? I wouldn't have minded sharing a bit with them, da. Did I do something to offend them?' _Slightly hurt from their actions he turned back to his dish and began to eat. '_Oh, well. Maybe next time I can apologize and we can play together._' Eventually Vodka was happy again, since a cat can't stay sad when he's eating delicious tuna.

Sometime later Vodka finished his breakfast and looked back to see his master enter the kitchen followed by his servants. "Now I shall be gone for a few days, da. Make sure to keep the house clean while I'm gone and take care of some of the paperwork in my office too, da." Vodka mewed as he walked happily towards his master and rubbed against his leg. His master looked down at him smiling before crouching down to pet him. "Don't forget to feed Vodka too and make sure you add a little bit of vodka to his water bowl. He loves vodka, da?" The cat mewed in agreement.

"Y-Yes, sir. We won't forget." Assured one of his servants. "Good, da" replied the master before he headed out the door, saying goodbye to them before locking the door. Vodka rushed towards the window to see his master get into a waiting car that would take him away to the airport.

'_I hope master will return soon. It's no fun being around the house when he's not home.'_ With that Vodka left the kitchen, not bothering to hear the relief of his master's servants that he was gone in their cheerful conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Russiacat! I almost feel bad for doing that but thats means he's going to feel more happier later in the story! hopefully...<strong>

**Anyway the baltic trio also have cats. I don't have names for them yet so they're Lithacat, Estonicat and Latvikit for now. If you got any suggestions please tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yay! Hopefully its good like the others. **

**Btw I forgot to mention that the _gulag_ was a special prison during the Soviet Union where people were tortured. ****Estonicat cried Latvia when Latvikit boldy asked Russicat (aka Vodka) because I couldn 't think of anything more affective for him to say. Plus his owner says it so why not him? You know what I mean?**

* * *

><p>Hero followed Scone into his house. From what she knew, Scones master was some uptight British dude who moved here from England. He would argue a lot with her owner, complaining about his diet or 'childish' attitude. Hero thought it was funny when Scones owner got upset but he was funnier when he started drinking this weird strong smelling liquid. She giggled at the memories of him showing up at his master door step, covered in the smell of that liquid, and saying weird stuff that didn't make sense.<p>

"What's so funny?" asked Scone, "Nothing." She replied. Scone looked at her as if he was going to say something else but turned away, saying nothing. Hero looked at Scone before looking around the house. '_It's amazing how far Scones come to in life_' she thought. Not many new Scones secret but he used to be a feral cat, living off the streets, searching through alleyways for food and picking fights with cats as well as dogs. That changed when Scone was injured while crossing the street one night, that's how he met his owner. At first Scone would hiss and try to escape, but after a time he came to trust his master and became a 'gentlemen'.

"So what brings you here? Did you get into trouble again? Is that bloody frog harassing you again! I'll take care of him! Where is he!"

"I'm not in any trouble! If I was, I can handle anything because, I'm the hero! Besides I haven't seen La'mour recently anyway. I came to see if you'd want to play with me dude."

"Oh, well I can't really play right now Hero. I've got other important business to attend to at the moment."

"Like what, Scone?" asked Hero.

Before he could answer a very small kitten appeared and tried to pounce on Hero but fell just short of where she was standing. '_What? Where did this kitten come from?_' thought Hero. The kitten looked up at her and mewed "Hi! I'm Myrddin! Prepare yourself to face my power!" Instantly Scone tackled the tiny kitten with one paw.

"What are you doing here you little pipsqueak!"

"Hey let me go you jerk! Stop playing dirty and fight me like a real tomcat!"

"Go back home to your mother and stop picking fights with everyone!"

"No! I won't go and you can't make me!"

Hero watched as the kitten continued to squirm under Scones paw as they argued. He seemed to resemble how she first met Scone. In fact he even looked a bit like Scone.

"Whoa Scone, I didn't know you had a kitten! How come you didn't tell me!"

Scone looked at her in confusion. "What? No he's not mine you git! He just lives in the house on the other side of the fence. He's just a silly kitten who thinks he's old enough to run around the neighborhood picking fights."

"I am too old enough! Now fight me you jerk so I can prove it!"

"You're barely even four weeks old! Go home or I'll take you back myself!"

Myrddin, not wanting to be embarrassed by being carried home, scampered out the way he came. Hints of 'jerk' could be heard as he grumbled out the door.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! He's such a funny kitten!"

"He's not funny! He's annoying! Anyway I've got some important business to do now so if you want to stay try not to make some noise or break anything." With that Scone left to another part of the house.

Hero watched him till he disappeared from view.

'_Aw man. I was hoping he'd play but I should have known better. He's always doing boring stuff. However I'm glad I came over. That kitten was so cute and funny! Ha! Ha!' _She stood up and headed for the door. '_Oh well, since Scones busy I'll go hunting instead. With all this excitement, I almost forgot I was hungry and there's no way I'm eating anything they have here. Especially those couch stuffing pastries Scone loves so much, Ew."_

* * *

><p><strong>Story Notes:<strong>

**1. Myrddin is Kitten!Sealand. Its a masculine Welsh name that means "Sea Fortress". Its also the original Welsh version of the name Merlin. I thought it would be a good name since Sealand is a Sea fortress. I don't really know but it was the best I could do. **

**2. Scone being a former feral cat is loose reference to how England use to be a Pirate. **

**Thanks for all the nice comments! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 yay! This story just keeps gettting better by the minute! **

**Onward Readers!**

* * *

><p>Vodka felt sleepy from such good food that he decided to take a nap outside in the warm sun. Like his master, he hated the cold and wanted to take advantage of the fact that it was sunny that day. You never knew if the weather would stay warm for long so Vodka quickly searched for a nice place to lie down in the neighborhood. Looking around Vodka decided to cross the street since a huge tree was shading his house from the sun.<p>

Looking both ways, he quickly rushed to the other side of the cross walk. He home was just two houses down from it and he had seen many humans use it so it was the safest place to cross. Once he reached the other side he walked down the sidewalk discreetly. It wasn't as if he had anything to fear since most cats would steer clear of him. What he was trying to do was to prevent Belacat from stalking him. He didn't know if she was around or not but he didn't want to take any chances.

It was hard enough to make friends already but it got even worse when she was around. He almost managed to make friends at one time but it ended in tragedy when she showed up and chased them away. The only thing worse to him then her stalking was the fact she wanted to become one with 'big brother', meaning Russiacat. They weren't really related, but the fact she saw him as an older sibling and yet wanted to be one with him was unnerving. Vodka saw her as only as a little sister and nothing more, resulting in her attempts to isolate him for her own benefit.

After wandering a bit he found a nice sunny place to lie in. The best part was that there were sunflowers growing nearby. '_Ah, the sun is so warm, da._' thought Vodka, '_It's even better with all these sunflowers!_' He saw a humming bird fly towards one of the sunflowers. _'Sunflowers are so beautiful, da. Even the birds want to be near them._'

Just as he had managed to get comfortable enough to dose off, he heard a rustle of leaves, a flash of grey fur and the next thing he knew, a cat was laying on top of him.

"Aw, Man! I missed again!"

"Get off me, da."

"What? Oh sorry, didn't see you there!" said the cat as it backed off.

Instantly Vodka pounced on the other cat, a glowing purplish aura surrounded him. He heard a soft mew as he tackled the other cat to the ground. Being so close, he could smell that the cat was female.

"Why did you attack me, da? I was only trying to nap among these sunflowers. Who do you think you are to bother me, da?"

"I wasn't attacking you! I was hunting in the bushes! I was chasing a mouse and tried to pounce on it but you got in the way! Now let me up before I teach what happens when you mess with heroes!"

Vodka paused at the other cats words before letting her go, determining it was all just a misunderstanding.

Hero looked at the strange cat she had encountered. One minute she was happily chasing mice and the next moment she was being pinned under a huge male cat with brown fur. She looked at him in annoyance. "It's about time!" she mewed as she tried to straighten her ruffled fur.

"My apologies, da. I thought you were a troublemaker." He said, trying to hold back bad memories. "Let's start over shall we, da? My name is Vodka."

"Sure! My names Hero! One day I'll become the protector of truth, justice and the American way!"

Vodka stared at Hero. "You're a very energetic cat, da."

"Thanks and I'm strong too! You look strong! How about becoming my sidekick!"

Vodka looked at her in confusion. "Sidekick?"

"You know what a sidekick is right! Like the ones in comics and TV shows!"

"Umm…no, I never heard of these things before."

Hero gasped, "What! Where the heck you've been! Superheroes are the coolest! You don't know what you're missing! Come on! I've got tons of DVDs and stuff about them! Let's go!"

"Umm…ok, da."

Vodka gave chase as she ran down the sidewalk to her house. '_She is a very strange cat, da._' He thought, '_But even so…maybe she can be my friend.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! They finally met each other! Hope you like how the chapter ended! Their's more on the way!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to publish this till tommorrow. This is the 3rd chapter I've published today. (1/12/12)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Back at home, Americat quickly showed him all her favorite comic books. He watched as she pulled out a variety of comic books from another room. The books she showed him were interesting and colorful but he was more interested in knowing about her. She was the first cat who didn't seem to fear him (not counting Belacat or the annoying girly talking tomcat) and it made him feel all warm inside.<p>

"You see this comic!" She said pointing to an illustration of a man wearing a red, white and blue outfit with a shield in his left hand. "This is the greatest superhero ever, Captain America! I know he's not the strongest hero, but he's the greatest anyway. I mean how patriotic! He volunteered to join a possibly fatal experiment, just to serve his country! He is so loyal! Man, I don't think I could ever do what he did and I'm supposed to be a hero too!" Vodka watched as she rubbed her cheeks with her paws. "I wish he was real. Then I could learn to be a better hero just like him!" She turned to him "Hey Vodka, which one is your favorite superhero?"

Vodka blinked and looked down at the comics in front of him. "I'm not sure, da. Hmm…Perhaps this one, da?" He placed his paw over a cover showing a team wearing black and white costumes (with the exception of the one who looked like a snowman) fighting a man in a red outfit, complete with a helmet.

"The x-men? Yeah, they're an awesome team of superheroes! It's a shame people are so scared of them."

Vodka moved his head sideways. "People fear them, da? If they're heroes why would they be afraid of them?"

"Well it's because their mutants and that's why they have cool powers. In the story people don't trust mutants because they're different and in some cases dangerous. So they try to stay away from them, sometimes they even try to kill them too. "

Vodka looked at the cover again, feeling a bit sorry for them. He knew first-hand how it felt when everyone practically feared you.

"Then why would they want to help those who want them to die, da?"

"Because it's the right thing to do! That's why! Heroes always do the right thing even if people don't appreciate it!"

'_That seems very stupid, da.'_ He thought. "_But I'll go along with it. I don't want her to hate me, da." _

"Hey Vodka! Want to play tag!" his thoughts scattered once he realized Hero was talking to him. "Tag, da? I've never played this game before."

"Sheesh, you're a very strange cat aren't you? Tag is when you pretend your 'it' and you chase everyone who's playing. You then have to touch them with you paw so they can be 'it'. Then you have to run from them to avoid getting touched and becoming 'it' again." She tapped Vodka on the shoulder and scurried off in a different direction. "As of now, YOUR IT! TRY AND CATCH ME!"

Vodka didn't really know what had just happened but decided to give chase. Hero ran all over the house, jumping on and off furniture, trying to shake off his pursuit but nothing seemed to work. '_Wow, he pretty good at this game considering he's never played before. OH, man! He's getting closer! Got to lose him! But how!' _She glanced for a second to see the door leading to the back yard. _'Aha! The backyard! All I have to do is hide in the bushes until he gives up and I win!'_

Hero made a quick turn around the coffee table and headed out the swinging door. Unfortunately her maneuvering didn't seem to slow him down. _'Crap! Now I won't be able to hide now! Maybe I should try to get back into the house.'_ But before Hero could do anything she accidently got her legs tangled in some kite rope that her master had forgotten to put away. She meowed in disbelief as she fell, tangling herself within the string. Hero tried to struggle out of it but it was too late as vodka had already reached her. Immediately he pinned her down with his all his strength. Even though she was probably just as strong as he was, if not stronger, the twine made it difficult for her to move.

"It seems I have caught you, da."

"You were just lucky that's all! If it wasn't for this string you would have lost! Besides heroes never lose!" Hero claimed.

"It seems this would not be the case this time, da?" he teased. Then without warning he started licking her.

Hero froze as he delicately licked the back of her neck. With all the cats she knew, none had ever done something like this before, except Scone but never like this. _'This feels weird, but… it's kind of nice.'_ Her body relaxed as he continued to groom her. His tongue rolling over her fur was so soothing that without thinking she started purring. _'Huh?'_

Immediately she stopped after realizing that he was staring at her. "Dude what's wrong?" asked Hero.

"Nothing. It's just that it's getting late and I should probably get home, da. I don't want anyone to worry about me." He walked towards the gate. "Thank you for letting me play with you, I hope we can become friends now, da."

"Sure we can be friends! We're already friends now aren't we! Bye Vodka!" She waved a paw at him and he waved back before heading out the gate, disappearing from her view.

'_He's such a weird cat. He's pretty cool I guess, especially considering he's not a hero like me.'_ She looked down at the rope that still tangled around her body.

'_Hmmm…Maybe I should have asked him to get me out of this before he left. '_

* * *

><p><strong>That was kind of intresting, wasn't it? <strong>

**I guess you've realized the Alfred as well as Americat are comic book nerds, right? Well they are and so am I (although not as much as before). I love comics. I've gotten into some manga/anime over the years too, but very few meet my tastes. Any way Hoped you like this chapter.**

**Almost forgot! Yeah Belacat is Belarus's cat and the girly talking tom cat Vodka mentions is PolandCat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! Making this my fourth chapter published today! (1/12/12)**

**I really hope I can keep the story intresting as well as the chapters. I really should have made Americats hero be Captain Americat instead of Captain America. Oh, well I'll just leave it at that.**

**Yes, Captain Americat is a real character, he was supposedly featured in a comic called 'Peter Porker, Spider Ham' (an animal parody of spiderman) or something. I read it in an old Wizard Magazine (A magazine for comic book nerds and only known by comic book nerds). You can look for it if you want but i'm not sure what you'll find. ****(I OWN NOTHING!)**

* * *

><p>Vodka wandered down the street, wondering what had happened only moments ago. He was chasing Hero, as he was instructed that's how you play as 'it', and the next he was grooming her affectionately. It puzzled him a bit. <em>'Hmm…I feel very strange today, da. Perhaps I am just happy that I have a friend now. Or could it be that I'm just tired from all that running, da?'<em> He tried to think more deeply but unfortunately, he didn't get the chance as Belacat suddenly materialized in front of him.

"Big Brother, I've found you!"

At the sound of her voice, he bolted as Belacat gave chase.

"Big Brother come back! Let us become one!"

"Go away!" he wailed, but it didn't do any good.

Vodka rested as he hid under his master's bed. Even though he had managed to lose her a few hours earlier, he knew she would keep patrolling the perimeter of his house for any sign of him, until she had to get home before it was too dark out.

'_Why won't she go away, da?_' he shivered at the thought of the insane, obsessive look of her face.

In an effort to stay calm, he tried to remember the times when she was smaller and less crazy. In fact she used to be a very sweet kitten that would followed him around for protection. How she went from an adorable kitten to a psychopathic tabby was beyond his means of understanding. A few hours later he managed to return back to his old self and gained enough confidence to leave his hiding place_. 'I feel much better but I seem to be a bit thirsty, da. Perhaps I should try to convince one of my master's servants to give me some vodka.' _the word 'vodka' flashed in his mind as he began his mission.

Luckily it didn't take long for him to find one of them. He approached the young man and began to meow. The poor kid, startled by the sudden noise, began to shake as he looked down at vodka. "Oh, hello their vodka. Heh, heh, is something wrong? Vodka stared at the boy with a sweet smile and mewed as if to say, '_give me vodka, da?_'

"Um… I'm sorry Vodka, not sure if I'm supposed to give you any while he's away. Heh, heh…." The young man soon regretted his answer as vodka's eyes began to glow and a menacing cold aura of purple surrounded the cat.

"Wah! Fine! I'll give you vodka!" Whimpered the trembling boy, "Just stop staring at me like that!"

Instantly the aura was gone as Vodka mewed in approval. The boy quickly led him to the kitchen and opened a bottle of vodka to pour in his bowl. After he gave what the cat wanted he immediately put the bottle back before walking away, quivering the entire time. _'That boy was so nice to give me vodka, da.' _He thought while lapping up the precious liquid, '_I should probably show my appreciation by giving him my company tonight, since my master is gone.' _

(Vodka did just that, which ended up freaking out poor Latvia as well as the other two servants and their cats. He even tried to cuddle against him and purr to make him feel better but it only seemed to make him worse.)

**Back at Hero's place (about 7 minutes of untangling after Vodka left)**

Hero was lying on her master's couch, the TV people were talking about the latest current events but she was too distracted with her thoughts. _'That was really strange. I wonder why he started licking me.'_ She thought back to how it felt when his rough tongue moved over her fur, giving her goose bumps. _'Why the heck am I thinking so seriously? He's probably a foreign cat. That must be it! Foreigners always have those weird customs, like how Tama's owner doesn't like being hugged and stuff.'_ Satisfied that she had found a solution for the previous events, she left her spot in search of her owner's stash of tasty snack foods.

(Sadly they had already been eaten by Tony the previous night, who later got a stomach ache and decided to hide out in his spaceship.)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Happy from all your nice comments! Thank you! I've got nothing left to say so...Mew.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Everyone! Yay! This could probably be the most hardest chapter i've tried to written so far. **

**It wasn't that hard but I edited about a small paragraph out of it for possible use in a later chapter. I think your going to enjoy this chapter, I felt a little fuzzy inside when I wrote some parts.**

* * *

><p>The first day ended with not much to report. Hero managed to entertain herself by watching a show about a group of superhero teens who lived in a 'T' shaped building until her master came home, bringing a new scary video game as well as a horror movie he got on his way home. As the ever brave hero, she accompanied her master as the movie played. Unfortunately it was filled with ghost and she, like her master, was absolutely terrified of ghosts. Screams could be heard from the house within a five block radius.<p>

The next day hero woke slightly, feeling her master scratch behind her ears. She had gone to sleep cuddling with her owner in bed since they both refused to be alone. "Man, that was a really scary movie wasn't it Hero?" Spoke her master. "Luckily you had me to protect you!" Hero looked at him and gave a mew that seemed to mean '_I wasn't the only one scared master.' _He looked at her with a straight face before giving her a silly grin. "Ok, you got me! Even heroes get scared sometimes. Just don't tell anyone and I won't tell you were scared either." Hero mewed in agreement.

Later that day Hero decided to she was bored again. Her master had left again, only this time he was going to the mall with Scones master and theirs was nothing to do in the house.

'_Uh…I'm so bored…'_ thought Hero. Then in a flash, a light bulb appeared over her head. _'I know! I'll go play with my new friend! What was his name again? Void? Vodka? Yeah, that's his name! Vodka! We had so much fun yesterday! I bet today will be even better!' _Excited that she was going to see her friend again, she raced out the door and ran down the street. Then just as her excitement came it disappeared.

'_Wait a second!'_

She paused for a moment. _'I don't know where he lives! I should have asked where he lives before he left yesterday! Awww…wait a minute I met him over at that house with sunflowers in the front yard! Maybe that's where he lives!' _Immediately she began to run down the street again. _'Besides even if he doesn't live their maybe he'll come back to that spot.'_

**At Vodka's house…**

Vodka peeked out his kitty door, looking around to see if Belacat was anywhere nearby. When it seemed like the coast was clear he came out and started making his way towards some bushes. You could never be sure if Belacat was truly gone and he didn't want to take any chances of her following him and scaring away his new friend. Belacat would probably be even fiercer seeing that his new friend, Hero, was female. She'd assume Hero was trying to steal him from her and would probably try to maim her or worse. Peeking from the bushes, he determined that once again it was safe and dashed off to the next hiding place.

**Back to Hero…**

'_Finally! I made it!' _Hero stood in the place where she first met Vodka. She looked up at sunflowers. _'Vodka sure picked a nice place to nap.'_ She yawned as she stretched her legs. _'It's so pretty here. Maybe I should take a quick nap before he gets here.' _Hero laid down in the soft grass and almost immediately passed out.

**Now to Vodka's POV…**

Vodka managed to reach the other side of the crosswalk with no trouble at all. So far it seemed he had made sure there was no way for Belacat to find him. _'It seems I am safe now, da. Now I can see Hero again. ' _As he passed a house, something caught his attention. It was the same house that had those pretty sunflowers and where he first met Hero. _'Sunflowers are so beautiful, da. I'll just take a break before visiting my new friend.' _Happy to see the stunning flowers he almost didn't notice Hero lying beneath them. _'Hmm? Oh, my friend is here! She must have wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see her, da.' _Vodka thought, reasoning she thought he would come here since she didn't know where he lived.

Vodka looked down at his sleeping friend. _'She's so cute when she sleeps, da.' _He looked backed at the sunflowers then back at her. Strangely, she somehow reminded him of sunflowers. He looked closer at her and noticed that her fur was about the same color of the petals of his favorite flower. The expanded fur surround her throat, similar to a lions mane, was the color of the center of the sunflower. '_She's like a sunflower, da. A backwards sunflower, but she's still a pretty sunflower.' _Then just like before, he started licking her fur. Her body twitched for a second but she didn't wake up. He moved towards her ear and she twitched again. "Uhhh…stop licking me so much Scone…it tickles…" she murmured.

At the name of 'Scone' he felt a sense of anger built within him. Who was this Scone! Was this Scone some neighborhood tom cat? What was he to her!

Just as it seemed that a purple aura was about to form he heard a voice. "Man, that was the weirdest dream I've ever had." Vodka looked at his newly woken friend, his anger beginning to fade.

"Good morning, da."

Hero glanced up to see her friend. "Hey Vodka! When did you get here? Sorry I fell asleep waiting for you!"

"It's ok, da. Besides you looked cute asleep."

"Ha! Ha! You're a funny guy! Hero's aren't cute silly! They're all cool and stuff! Well except the power pack, but their kids and kids are supposed to be cute. Anyway, I was bored and was hoping we could play or something! You know any games we can play?"

"I don't think I know any games, da."

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to play games when you hang with friends and stuff?"

Vodka said nothing. He didn't want her to think he was a freak or something because he had no friends.

"What's wrong? Oh I get it! Are you one of those cats who hang with their owners all the time so they don't feel lonely or something?"

"Uhhh…yes I am, da. My master and I enjoy each other's company all the time. We're rarely separated but he's away on business now, da." said Vodka.

At least it was half true, he and his master spent lots of time together when he wasn't away. They were both very lonely beings, who had troubled childhoods and felt a lot of comfort when they were together.

"Oh, ok! You know, you might not be a great hero like me, but you're definitely a good friend." Vodka looked at her in surprise. In all his life he had never had someone compliment him, let alone consider him a good friend.

"Come on I have an idea of what kind of game we should play!" Hero mewed and ran off towards a nearby alleyway.

Vodka paused for a second before finally running after her.

'_My heart feels warm for some reason, da. Hmm…perhaps I am getting sick or something, da?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Ha! Looks like Hero isn't the only one who doesn't understand certain things! But its not really Vodka's fault, he's never felt this before. He's most likely been alone and sad for most of his life probably. Poor Vodka! But hey at least now that he's got Hero around, he'll never feel sad again...hopefully.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I definatly know now that Chapter 10 and 11 will probably be the hardest chapters to write for me! Hopefully it will turn out ok! I apologize for not publishing this sooner! Lots of bad stuff was going on since its Friday the 13th. In fact this is the first Friday the 13th this year! WE GET THREE FRIDAY THE 13THS THIS YEAR AND THEY'RE 13 WEEKS APART EVENLY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! (I heard it on the radio btw)**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>The two cats reached the entrance of the alley way. A few trash cans, giant green dumpsters and bits of litter were spread along the alleyway.<p>

"Come on Vodka!" said Hero as she entered the alleyway with Vodka close behind her. Even though he lived in the same area, he had never gone into the alley way before.

"Yes, this alley way is perfect!"

"What game are we playing this time, da?"

"Well theirs two games we can play here. Since I picked last time, you can pick the game ok!"

"Sure, da."

"Let's see…The first game is 'hide and seek'. One of us counts to ten while the other hides. When you finish counting you try to find them and when you do it's their turn to count. The second game is called 'Lava' or something. We have to pretend that the ground is lava. Then to escape the lava we have to climb over these trash cans and other junk to get to the other side without touching the floor even once or we'll die. The first one to reach the other side or is the last to touch the lava wins."

"Hmm…I think we should play the second game, da. It sounds much more fun."

"Yeah it is a fun game! I tried to play it with Scone once but he only likes to do boring stuff."

At the mention of 'Scone', Vodka suddenly felt angry again but refused to show it.  
>"Scone? Who is that, da?"<p>

"Scone? Oh, he's a tom cat who lives a few houses down from mine. We're friends but he treats me like a little kitten all the time and drinks icky tea."

Once she told him he was just a friend he found himself strangely feeling relieved.

"Come on Vodka! Let's play!" Hero shouted as she climbed to the top of a nearby dumpster.

Not wanting to disappoint her, Vodka immediately climbed up after her. He could sort his confusion later.

"You ready, Vodka?"

"Da."

"I'll take that as a yes! On your mark…..Get set…GO!" Instantly the two cats began to race to the other side of the alleyway. Hero started out at front but nearly fell off a trash can, allowing Vodka to take the first position. _'Aw man! He's going to win again!'_ She thought as he got farther and farther away. Then unexpectedly he stopped. _'What? Is he waiting for me to catch up or something?'_ Confused she called out. "Hey Vodka what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, da."

"What do you mean?" As soon as she reached him he pointed down below them with his paw. Hero looked down and almost couldn't believe her eyes. Below she could see three cats bullying that kitten she met while visiting Scone yesterday. What was his name again? Myrddin? Yup, it was definitely Myrddin. Hero looked at the other three cats and recognized them too. They were La'mour, Churro and Awesome, otherwise known around the neighborhood as the 'Bad Friends Trio'.

None of the three cats had noticed her or Vodka, seeing as they were too busy with their latest victim.

"Let me go you Jerks!" yelled Myrddin as he tried to escape. "Let me go so I can show you whose boss!"

"There's no need for you to show me, pipsqueak. I already know I'm the boss."

"Que? Since when!"

"Since I was born awesome, Churro!"

"You two are acting silly since it is clear that I am the boss, for I am the best lover of all!" said La'mour. He then caught Myrddin with his paw "Besides…we must figure out more important things, like what we should do with this _trublion petite." _Myrddin shuddered as he gave him a weird smirk.

"Yeah I agree! We can argue how I'm really the boss of the group later! Right now we got a small fry to deal with. Seriously kid, did you actually think you could get away with trying to steal our turf?"

"Shut up, jerks! I'm the top cat around here and you better recognize that now before I beat you all up!"

"Awww. .. He's so cute! He reminds me of mi tomate!"

The two cats looked at churro in disbelief.

"What! You're still with the crazy chick? What the heck is so special about her! All she ever does is hiss at you every time you get near her!"

"Don't be so judging! Is just her way of saying, te amo!"

Suddenly the three cats froze as a loud voice cried out, "HEY LEAVE MYRDDIN ALONE YOU BULLIES!"

All three cats turned to face the voice and saw Americat in an offensive position. "AS THE HERO I DEMAND YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! NOW BEFORE I TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Que? = What?

trublion petite = Little Troublemaker

mi tomate = My tomato

te amo = I love you

**The Bad Friends trio are in the story! (and Myrddin is back, a.k.a Kitten!Sealand) In case you didn't know who's who: **

**La'Mour is France Cat, ****Churro is Spain Cat and ****Awesome is Prussia Cat.**

**You may also like to know that Churro's mate is Tomato(Cat! Romano/S. Italy) and yes Tomato is female along with her sister Pasta/Itabby (Cat! N. Italy) who is the mate of Germouser (Cat!Germany).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Apparently it was much easier then I thought originally. Soooo...here you go. **

**This is now my 2nd chapter published today. I think...(1/13/12)**

* * *

><p>Hero suddenly found herself facing the trio in a defiant stance. She didn't know how she got from the top of the dumpster to the ground to face them but it didn't really matter since it was clearly her heroic instincts to save Myrddin. All Heroes are instinctively programmed to help those in trouble! No matter how dangerous!<p>

"Ah, Mon chéri…how are you? Have you come to realize your love for me?"

"What? Hey Hero how's it going?" said Awesome "Did Maple send you? I knew she'd fall for my awesomeness sooner or later. That is unless you're here to beg me to become your mate instead."

Hero wrinkled her nose in distaste, "You guys are way too into yourselves! I'm only here to stop you from hurting Myrddin!"

"Oh yeah? You can have him after we teach him a lesson. He needs to learn how to respect his superiors." Smirked Awesome.

"Exactly what makes you so superior, da?" said Vodka as he jumped down to join the fun. As soon as the three cats saw him they're eyes widened in alarm as they took a few steps back.

"W-W-What the heck is he doing here!" stammered La'mour

"I'm here to help my sunflower, da." Said Vodka as he gave them a cold smile.

"What? Don't tell me he's your mate! I mean, _Him_ of all cats!"

"What? No way he's my new friend! Now leave Myrddin alone or you'll have to face us!" At the mere mention of facing the large Russian feline they hopped the fence with their tails between their legs.

Before jumping down to the other side, Awesome looked back at the two cats. "Hey you won't mention this to anyone right? Especially Maple, ok?"

"As long as you leave Myrddin alone from now on I won't tell my sister you ran away like a baby, deal?"

"Grrr…fine." annoyed from being called a sissy, he disappeared to the other side to join his friends.

"Ha! The Hero triumphs again against the forces of evil!" she turned to look at Vodka. "Thanks for helping me out, dude! I thought for sure I was going to have to rough them up a bit!"

"You're welcome, da."

"By the way, why did you call me 'sunflower'?"

"Oh…I did? I'm not sure, da. I must have mixed up my words."

Before anything could be said further they heard faint moaning.

"Owwww…My head hurts. Stupid jerks!" Myrddin looked at the two cats. "T-Thanks for your help, b-but I still could have beaten them on my own! So don't think I can't handle things on my own! I'm tough you here!"

Hero giggled at the thick-minded kitten. "That's fine Myrddin! I get it. You're a tough cat but you can't keep picking fights. You don't need to prove anyone if you're already tough, ok?"

Myrddin looked at her suspiciously. "Well…Ok. I promise, but don't you think I'm weak for it ok?"

"Sure Myrddin." assured Hero. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small cut on the kittens head.

"Whoa dude! Myrddin you're bleeding." Immediately she went over to the kitten and started to lick his wound.

Vodka watched as she gently tended the stubborn kitten's injury. _'Hero is a strange cat.'_ Thought Vodka, _'…but she seems very kind and good with children, da.'_ He could almost picture how she would be if she had a litter of kittens of her own.

'_But who would father those kittens, da?_' whispered a small voice in the back of his mind.

Almost immediately he became enraged. She was his only friend and he couldn't let just any cat have her! She deserved the best! 'Wait,_ why am I so concerned with who she has kittens with?'_ thought Vodka. He looked over at Hero as she snuggled Myrddin's side with her nose, making the tiny kitten giggle. _'Ever since I met her, things have been very strange lately, da. Maybe I got sick when I met her. I should probably find a cure soon, da. I don't want my only friend to get sick too.' _

Vodka said nothing as he moved next to Hero.

She looked over at him. "Hey why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

"I was worried if he was seriously injured. He will be fine, da?"

"Yeah he's ok. It's just a small cut. He's going to be fine, but I should probably see he gets home safe, just to be sure. You don't mind right?"

"It's fine, da. Plus it has occurred to me that I have something important to do. I apologize for having to leave so soon, da."

"That's ok! We can play again tomorrow if you want! I don't mind!" she turned back to the kitten. "Time to go home, Myrddin!"

"What! But I don't want to go home now!"

"Sorry, kid! That's what happens when you get into fights all the time! Besides your mom's going have to take care of you since you got hurt." replied Hero. Then, before he could protest, she picked up the kitten by the scruff of his neck, nodded a farewell to Vodka and left.

Once Hero was gone, Vodka started walking back towards home. _'I really need medicine soon, da. Hopefully he can help me find a cure.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Soon the truth shall be revealed to all...I just wanted to say something dramatic thats all. <strong>

**Note: Yes, Awesome (Prussiacat) is in love with Maple(Cat!Canada), Hero's sister. He just acts weird because he's got a reputation to hold up as a member of the B.T. Trio (as well as the fact that he's just awesome). He used to like another cat but she choose another cat over him. **

**Can anyone guess who or what I'm talking about?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here! I never thought i'd write for this long but I'm glad I did. I'm sad I didn't get to finish this sooner but I was busy. This might end up being the only chapter I publish for today maybe. **

**Some Notes I should have mentioned earlier but forgot:**** kitten!Sealand/Myrddin is the way he is because he wants to show he's independant, despite being so young and small. (like how Sealand wants to be recognized as an independant nation)**

* * *

><p>Vodka walked down the sidewalk hoping that his next door neighbor could help him with his problem. Shou Mian (also known as Panda) was very knowledgeable in Chinese medicine and hopefully he would have something to cure him of his sickness. Vodka jumped on top of the fence separating his home from Shou Mian's. Shou Mian's owner had turned the entire yard into a Chinese garden, as a way of making him feel more at home, complete with traditional Chinese architecture and a koi pond. It took him a few moments to scan the garden before finally spotting him on the bridge above the pond. Seeing his neighbor, Vodka jumped down to the grass below, making his way through the vegetation and décor.<p>

"Shou Mian!" called Vodka, immediately getting the cats attention.

Vodka had to be careful to let Shou Mian that he was there before approaching him. It wasn't because he was dangerous or anything, but he was slightly paranoid around the Russian feline, especially since he use to spend hours spying on him.

"Stop calling me that, aru! I'm Panda, aru!"

Vodka could never understand why he preferred to be called Panda.

"Why do you keep telling everyone to call you 'Panda', da? Isn't the name your master gave you, Shou Mian?"

"Yes but Panda is so much cuter, aru! Plus I like Panda's, aru! Why are you even here, aru?"

"I got sick and I was wondering if you have anything to cure me, da?"

"What, you're sick, aru? I better not catch your sickness, aru!"

"Will you help me Shou – I mean Panda, da?"

Panda looked at Vodka suspiciously, "All right I'll help, aru." He then walked towards his house, signaling Vodka to follow him. Inside Panda lead him to a room full of books. Immediately Panda jumped on top of a desk and opened a large worn book. Vodka jumped on to the desk also, sitting next to a lamp.

"You need to tell me your symptoms and when they occurred so I know what to treat you, aru."

"It started when I met this cat yesterday, da."

"A cat, aru? What cat, aru?"

"A female, da. She's kind of strange and very energetic. She woke me when I was taking a nap under some sunflowers, da."

"Wah! You didn't hurt her, aru! You can be very scary when you're mad, aru!

"No, it turned out to be a misunderstanding, da. After that, she then asked me to play at her house. We had lots of fun, da."

"What, aru! A cat that wasn't afraid of you, aru! She must be very brave, aru!"

"She is, da. After I met her, that's when I got sick and started doing strange things, da."

"Strange things, aru?"

"When we started playing tag she got tangled in some string when I chased her, da."

"You _chased_ her, aru!"

"That's how you play tag, da." Vodka looked as if he was spacing out. "She looked so cute being helpless in all that string, da. I couldn't help but lick her and she started to purr, da."

Panda looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Uh…What other strange things did you do, aru?

Vodka thought a bit harder before answering. "I went to go see her earlier and found her asleep, da. She reminded me of a sunflower, so much that I even called her a 'sunflower' too, da."

Panda listened to Vodka's words carefully, saying nothing.

"She looks even cuter asleep, da. I couldn't help but lick her again and when she murmured her friends name in her sleep I got very angry, da. I got even more upset when I thought that a regular cat could have her kittens. She's my friend and deserves the best, da."

Panda started at Vodka before jumping down to the floor. Vodka then jumped down after him.

"Hmm? What's wrong, da?"

"It seems your sicker than we thought, aru."

"Wah, what kind of sickness do I have, da?"

Panda looked back at Vodka. "Isn't it obvious? You're love sick, aru."

* * *

><p><strong>Cat!China, aru! He's finally gotten in the story. Sorry if the name sucks. I don't know alot about China and couldn't find anything good for a name, really so I decided to give him one name but everyone calls him another name instead.<strong>

**Story Notes: **

**1. Shou Mian (寿面) is literally chinease for 'noodles of longevity'. They're symbolic of long life and good health according to Chinese tradition. I gave Cat!China this name because china is considered imortal and has had a 'long life'. Plus the first thing I**** think about the Chinease is noodles so I decided to go with that.**

**2. Cat!China likes to be called Panda because he loves them. alot. I liked the name Panda alot for him but I couldn't use them because he looks nothing like a panda so why would he be called that? so I decided to make him want to tell everyone to call him Panda instead.**

**3. I made Cat!China good at traditional chinease medicine because Vodka thought he was sick so why not got to his closest neighbor China since they got alot of info on medicine and stuff?**

**4. Just like his owner, he likes cute things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hooray I managed to squeeze in another Chapter! Chapter 13! Yeah its short but I just had to post this as soon as possible.**

**Plus I thought it would ruin the contents if I made it longer.**

* * *

><p>Hero had a tough time trying to get Myrddin home. She knew he lived on the other side of where Scones house was but she wasn't sure. Eventually she ended up asking Scone where the little kitten lived. It didn't help that he got upset at the little kit for getting others involved in his trouble making. Myrddin only responded by calling him a jerk and that he would beat him up later. Eventually Scone told her and dropped the kitten with his mother, who began to scold the kitten for getting hurt. After a quick 'thank you' from Seashell (Myrddin's Mother) she headed back to Scones place. She could see he was still annoyed by the whole situation.<p>

"Honestly that kitten is such a pain! I knew something like this would happen! Knew it! What's worse is he had to get others involved!"

"Aw come on Scone! It all turned out alright in the end! Luckily the hero was there to save him!"

"All right! What do you think would have happened if you weren't there! He almost got himself seriously injured or worse! Besides even though you were there, you were outnumbered three to one! Do you know what they could have done if they got you too! Especially since that perverted frog was there! Honestly you know how sick he is! He'll go after anything that has a heartbeat!"

Quit acting like I'm some weak kitten all the time! You know I'm strong enough to take on a dozen villains at once! Besides I wasn't alone! I was playing with my new sidekick when we found Myrddin!

Scone stopped ranting and looked at her, "Sidekick? Who exactly would that be and how are they able to tolerate your heroic nonsense?

"Hey don't insult my heroism! Anyway his name's Vodka; he's a really big cat with brown fur. He's really weird cause he doesn't know any games or anything! It's like he's never had a friend before or something. He's pretty cool, I guess, considering he's not a hero like me. Huh? Scone you ok?"

Scone just seemed to stare into nothing. Then, in a low voice, he whispered. "V-V-Vodka? D-Did you just say his name was Vodka?

"What do you mean I 'just said his name was Vodka'? Of course his name is Vodka! I think he's foreign because when he caught me while playing tag, he started licking the back of my neck. It was so nice that I actually started purring! Funny right? I guess it was some foreign custom or something. He even mixed his words and called me sunflower by mistake."

Scone just continued to stare at her with wide eyes. His body began to twitch, as if he had been electrocuted. Then without warning he fainted.

"Whoa dude! You seriously need to relax more often! Anyway I got to go home now, otherwise my masters going to send Tony after me. Bye!" Then with a faint laugh she made her way home.

About 20 minutes after Hero left, Scone managed to recover from the shock.

'_Oh bloody…She's made friends with Vodka! Vodka of all people! Does she even realize what kind of psychopath she's dealing with! What's even worse is…It seems he's….that bloody git…she's managed to make him fall for her!'_

A 'THUD' was heard throughout the house as Scone's face hit the floor.

**Following Hero Now…**

'_Scone is so weird sometimes. He should probably see a vet soon to fix himself .I wonder what got him so sick?' _Thought Hero as she made her way down the sidewalk, _'Hmm…could it have been because I mentioned Vodka? Why would he get upset about him? Could it be because he's got strange customs?' _She thought back to how Scone reacted when she said his name was Vodka. _'Hmm…I don't get him sometimes. Oh well , tomorrow will play at his house this time! Wait a second! Aw man! I forgot to ask where he lives again! *Sigh* I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Ha! This story is getting good! I almost feel like I'm one of you guys and that someone else is writing this!<strong>

**I wonder who's next to show up?**

**Story Notes: **

**Myrddins Mother is Seashell because Sealand was built out in the ocean so I though giving Myrddin's mother that name would be reference to that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, Chapter 14 is here. **

**Sorry for it being late but I can't use the computer during Sunday's. **

**So here it is. I gave the cat baltic nations names but I don't think they're really good at all.**  
><strong>Who would have know how hard it was to find names for them?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lovesickness? It's not that serious, da?"<p>

"What do you mean it's not that serious, aru? Do you know what I mean, aru?"

Vodka shook his head.

"It means...it means you're in love, aru."

"Love? You mean how I feel when I'm drinking Vodka, da?"

"No, aru! It's something much deeper…and complicated, aru. It means…ah why I must have to tell you these things, aru!" For a moment Panda said nothing. "Um…How do you feel when you think about her, aru?"

Vodka thought long and hard before answering. "I feel really happy, especially, when she plays games with me, da. Then I get this warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest and then I feel as if I'm in a warm place full of sunflowers. Is that what you mean by love, da?"

"I think so, aru. I'm not really an expert on love, aru. Maybe you should ask someone whose experienced love, aru. Do you know someone like that, aru?"

"I think I know someone like that, da." He then nodded to Panda. "Thank you for your help, da."

"You're welcome, aru. Um… before you leave…Who is she, aru? The one you're in love with I mean, aru."

"Who is she? Her name is Hero, da." Vodka then gave Panda a faint smile before disappearing out the back door.

Panda sat for a second, _'What, he's fallen for her, aru?'_ He looked towards the door where he had last saw Vodka. _'I really hope this doesn't end badly, aru.'_

**Back to Vodka's P.O.V **

'_Panda said I should ask someone who is in love, da. It's a good thing I know someone like that.'_ thought Vodka as he entered his home. Immediately he began to search throughout the house, looking for the three cats belonging to his master's servants. He didn't have to look very long to find them. In the hallway, the three cats, Vilnius, Marite and Arvo, were curled up together asleep on a small lounger. Vodka looked at the sleeping cats before joining them. He pawed at them and they began to wake. Immediately when they saw him the sat up and the smallest one, Marite, began to shake.

"H-Hello, Vodka!" stammered Vilnius, "D-did you want something?"

"Da." Replied Vodka, "I would like to speak to you in private." He looked at Arvo and Marite. "You two may leave now, da."

Arvo glanced at Vilnius with pity before picking up little Marite and exiting the hallway.

Vilnius looked at Vodka, nervously, "Uh, what would you like to talk about, Vodka?"

"You love my sister, Da?"

"Y-yes I do. I-Is something wrong about that?"

"No…But I was wondering… what does it feel like, da?

"What do you mean?"

"What do you feel when you're in love, da?"

Vilnius looked at Vodka curiously. "Well, um…When I see her I feel really happy."

Vodka looked as the cat seemed to vision his crush. "She makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She's the most beautiful, perfect cat I've ever seen…"

Vodka looked at Vilnius, '_Love is very strange, da. '_

Vilnius continued to day dream but quickly snapped out of it when he noticed Vodka staring at him.

"um, yeah…a-anything else?"

"No, that was all I needed, da." Vodka then jumped down from the where Vilnius was and headed for the second floor. He looked back at Vilnius. "Don't tell anything what we've discussed about to anyone. It would be very unfortunate if I had to punish you, da."

Vilnius cringed at his words. "Y-yes. I won't tell anyone."

Satisfied Vodka left. Vilnius sighed in relief. _'That was close.'_ Then he thought for a moment what Vodka had asked him. _'I wonder what made him want to know so much about such feelings in the first place.'_

"Hey Vilnius, you ok?"

"Huh?" He looked to see Arvo and Marite had returned. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"W-What did Vodka want?" asked Marite, she was still shivering.

Vodka's warning danced in Vilnius's head. "Um, he just asked how everything was today. That's all. Nothing really worth mentioning."

The two cats decided not to question their friend further. They were sure that whatever Vodka had said he had probably also made him promise not to tell them at the risk of being punished.

The three cats then decided to sit outside for a while to relax, but it didn't last long when once again Belacat, appeared. Vilnius then became lovesick and tried to admit his feelings to her but ended up getting scratched badly by her claws.

The rest of the day passed without much interest until Vodka's master returned later that evening, which Vodka immediately went to greet happily, unlike the rest of the household.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat!Lithuania= Vilnius(Vil-nus) His name is the capital and largest city in Lithuania. <strong>

**Kitten!Latvia=Marite I decided to make Latvia female. Her name is latvian for the two-spotted ladybird(ladybug), the national insect of Latvia that is loved by all.**

**Cat!Estonia= Arvo Since in a strip of Gakuen Hetalia, Estonia is in the choral club and his singing is revolutionary, I thought of giving him a name reflecting that. I got the name from Arvo Pärt, Estonia's most renowned composer.**

**I'm thinking of nameing Cat!Belarus Nadya which means 'hope'. Since she was given to Belarus in hopes of making her normal. No such luck though...**

**If you've got better ideas for their names, let me know and if they're good i'll use them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Now Stop reading this and read the story already!**

* * *

><p>At home, Hero decided to play one of her master's video games against Tony until her master came home. Despite not having opposable thumbs, she did pretty well for a cat but lost in the end. When her master came home from work, she immediately jumped into his arms and began to purr as she rubbed against him, making him laugh. They had hamburgers for dinner that night, much to her delight, and went to bed. The next morning was no different than the day before and once again she went out to find Vodka once her master left for work.<p>

'_Oh boy! I wonder what kind of games we should play today! Maybe we can go fishing at that small creek in the park! No wait! We should totally play hide and seek this time!' _Though Hero as she went back to the first place she met Vodka. She still didn't know but this time when they got together she would find out! Maybe they could even play at his house this time. Since she let him play at her home it seemed fair that she should get to play at his. Once she got there she could see that he was waiting for her.

"Hey, Vodka!"

"Good Morning, Hero, da."

"Hey Vodka, is it ok if we play at your house this time?"

Vodka looked at her for a moment. "Why would you want to come to my house, da?"

"Well since you've already been to my house, I thought we could go to your place for a change! Besides I really want to know what your house is like."

As much as Vodka really wanted her to visit his home, he was nervous to take her. His home wasn't the most cheerful place on earth. Not to mention Belacat would probably be there.

"Um, I don't think we should…"

"Aw, come on Vodka, please?" She then placed her paws on his shoulders. "Please, Please, Please, Please can we go to your house?"

At first Vodka was reluctant, but when she got real close to his face and gave him a really sad look, he couldn't refuse her.

"Fine, you can come over, da…"

"YAY!"

Happy that she had managed to get her way, Hero ran down the sidewalk. "Come on Vodka! Let's Go!" She then continued to run despite having no idea which way was his house was. Vodka stood there for a moment trying to calm himself. When she had gotten so close to him he felt a slight tug at his chest as if he couldn't breathe. Once he managed to control his breathing again he followed her.

It was no easy task getting her to his home. She was very loud and he was worried that Belacat would suddenly appear. Luck must have been on his side that day because Belacat was nowhere to be found.

"Whoa! Is this really your house! Dude it's like a freakin' mansion! Is your master loaded or what!" Not bothering to get an answer, Hero dashed inside to look around. Inside she could see that it was furnished with elegant furniture. _'Whoa! No wonder he's so weird! His master's from Russia! People from there are always weird. Good thing he came here to America, the best place to live in the whole world!' _

Vodka soon entered. "I hope my home is not strange to you, da."

"Well…It's different but it seems pretty cool. Although not as cool as my home!"

Vodka was glad to hear she didn't think his home was bad.

Hero started looking around the house when she saw three cats in the living room. "Hey you three!" Immediately the three cats looked at her. They seemed to be nervous but became calm once they saw who was calling them.

"Oh, hello." said one of the cats.

Immediately Hero ran up to the cats. "My names Hero. What are your names!"

"My name is Vilnius. It's a pleasure to meet you. The kitten over here is Marite…" The small cat gave a small smile and waved. "…and that's Arvo." The other cat gave her a friendly hello.

"It's nice to meet all of you! I'm guessing you guys are feeling the same way about me right? It's not every day you get to meet a hero!"

Vilnius looked at Hero in confusion. '_Where did she come from and what is she doing here?' _

He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Are you guys here to play too? I hope so! It's always better to play with more than one person!"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Marite

Then Vodka entered and the room suddenly everything was quiet.

"_Oh no! He's here! Run while you have a chance!'_ thought Vilnius. Wondering why everyone was silent, she looked back and saw Vodka. To his surprise Hero approached him.

"Hey Vodka! Why didn't you tell me you had friends over! No wonder you're always leaving so early! You could have told me! I wouldn't have minded if we had to play together!"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, da. I was worried you might not like them. They belong to my masters servants so they live here with me, da."

"You got servants! Wow you must be loaded!" She turned back to the three cats. "Hey you guys want to play a game together?"

"Unfortunately, they are busy today, da. Maybe we can all play a game another time."

Hero's face fell. "Awwww…Oh well, It was great meeting you guys! I hope we can all play together sometime bye!" With a final farewell she left to another section of the house as the three cats watched.

They then looked back at Vodka. "I'm glad you've all met my new friend, da. Please try not to say anything bad to her while she is here." Vodka then smiled at them before he left.

The three looked at each other in bewilderment. For some reason, Vodka seemed kinder then he normally was. In fact he seemed to actually smile for once instead of forcibly making that fake smile he usually wore.

"Did you see that?" said Arvo.

"I've never seen him like that before." Replied Marite.

Vilnius said nothing. "I never thought this was possible…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Marite.

"Vodka's in love…"

The three cats sat in silence, marveling at this new found miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the baltics know. How many people are gonna realize this before Hero does!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here!**

* * *

><p>Hero looked around marveling at everything she saw. She soon found herself in a large bedroom. <em>'Wow, this house feels so big, but I still think my house is cooler. We have the latest tech, games, movies and…Hey!' <em>Hero mewed as a pair of hands picked her off the ground. She soon found herself staring at a man wearing a pink scarf with purple eyes and extremely light blond hair. _'Wow his eyes are cute…for a human…' _

"Hello there, da. How did you get in here?" said the strange man.

Hero could only mew in reply. The man smiled at her before pulling her close to his chest.

"You're a very pretty cat." said the man as he scratched behind her ears. _'That feels really nice…'_ thought Hero. She started purring as she rubbed against him.

**Meanwhile back to Vodka…**

Vodka searched the house but couldn't find Hero anywhere. _'Where could she have gone? Did she just leave or something?'_ Vodka decided to check the kitchen._'Maybe she got hungry…'_ Before he entered he suddenly heard her faint purring. Confused he went in and saw her in his master's arms. He was scratching her head as his three servants gathered around him watching.

"Where did this cat come from?" said the one with long hair

"I found her in my bedroom, da. Did one of you bring her here?" asked Vodka's master.

"Not me." said the smallest as he scratched Hero behind the ear. She then licked his hand. "But she seems very nice. Do you think she has an owner?"

"Meow."

All four men looked down to see Vodka looking up at them.

"Hello, Vodka, da." greeted his master. Vodka mewed again and pawed at his master's leg. At first he didn't understand but then he looked at Hero and understood immediately.

"Oh, she is your friend, da?"

Vodka meowed again to as if to say 'da'. The man then put Hero on the floor in front of Vodka.

"Here you go, da. Play nice."

As soon as her paws touched the floor, she went up to vodka, who mewed happily, before exiting together.

The man smiled lightly. _'I'm so glad Vodka found a new friend. Perhaps they'll soon have kittens together da?'_

**Back to Hero and Vodka…**

"Your owner seems really cool, Vodka. But, no offense, my owner's still the best in the world." said Hero.

"No offense taken, da. I'm sure all cats believe their owners are the best in the world. Except mine is truly the best, da."

"No way dude! Mine's the best cause he's a hero like me! Although I have to give your master credit, he's got the cutest eyes I've ever seen, at least from a full grown human."

"Do you really think that, da?" said Vodka.

"Yeah sure!" replied Hero.

"My master and I have similar eyes." Then Vodka got close to her face with his own. "So does that mean you think mine are cute too, da?"

Hero felt her face get hot at his question. "Umm…I wouldn't know. I've never seen them before. Let me see." She then felt her face get even hotter as Vodka slowly opened his eyes. Immediately she could tell that they looked just like his masters, and quite possibly even better.

'_Man, his eyes really are cute…the cutest pair of eyes I've ever seen…'_ Hero suddenly felt off balance but managed to keep herself from falling.

"Dude, your eyes really are like your masters…"

She then managed to regain her confident attitude.

"Come on Vodka, enough about all this weird stuff! Let's go play!" cried Hero before dashing off.

'_It couldn't be…'_ thought Vodka. _'…Does she like me, da?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now Russia's met her and he knows too. and what could this all be about eyes? Is their something we don't realize? We'll just have to see to find out(I don't know either so don't ask me). <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17...I really hope you like this one...**

**This is...I can't say it...Just read the chapter already!**

* * *

><p>Hero ran back into the living room. <em>'Dude that was so weird…where the heck did that come from anyway?' <em>She looked around and noticed the three cats she had met earlier had disappeared to another section of the house. _'For now I should probably forget about that. Besides I came here to play and this time the hero shall triumph!' _

"What game shall we play today, da?"

Hero turned to face Vodka.

"This time we're going to play hide and seek! Since I made you 'it' last time, this time I'll count and you hide!"

Vodka nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Now go find a place to hide while I count to ten!" Hero then laid down on her belly and covered her eyes with her paws. "One hamburger, two hamburgers, three…."

Russia went up the stairs and entered his master's guest room. _'This seems like a good place to hide, da.'_ Immediately he went on top of the nicely made bed before climbing the post to the top of the curtain canopy above. It was a little strange for Vodka to hide. Normally it was the other way around, that is, if you didn't include when he was smaller...he quickly shook his head to erase the forming memories. Vodka then thought back to Hero. She became really quiet and seemed to have temporarily lost strength in her legs, which was extremely out of character for her. Not to mention, as they were staring into each other's eyes, he noticed, besides the fact Hero had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen, that they seemed to hint of something emerging within her. It was small, but it was there and Vodka was curious to what it was.

**Now to Hero's P.O.V**

"...Eight hamburgers, nine hamburgers, ten hamburgers! Ready or not! The Hero is coming!" Hero uncovered her eyes and stood up. _'Now where could he be? No matter! My super hero senses will track him!'_ She searched the entire but couldn't find him. Hero managed to find Vodka's three friends and asked them if they saw him anywhere but they each said no. She even ran into Vodka's owner and his three servants again but no Vodka. _'Hmm…I bet he's upstairs. Pretty clever thinking Vodka, but not clever enough to fool a hero!' _Immediately Hero raced to the top of the stairs. Sniffing the air she realized Vodka was in the second door to the right.

"Ha, I have you now!" Hero entered the room without hesitation. "Come out, come out where ever you are, Vodka! There's no escaping my heroic senses!" She began to search the room, looking under the bed, in the closet, around the furniture and even the connected bathroom. _'Dude, Vodka's really good at hiding. Maybe I shouldn't have let him hide first since this is his home turf. Next time we're playing at my place!' _

Hero then decided to jump onto the bed as a vantage point to check for any possible hiding spots she missed. _'Hmm…maybe he's hiding over there…nah, that's too small for him...'_ Suddenly the back of her fur began to stand up. _'Dude something's wrong!'_ Suddenly Hero looked up and saw Vodka jumping down from the bed's canopy. Within seconds he was on top of her. Hero mewed from the sudden weight on her. Then before she could say anything Vodka began to lick her fur. _'W-what the heck's he doing?' _She tried to wiggle out from beneath him with her paws but he wouldn't budge.

"What the heck Vodka! That's not how you play hide and seek!" cried Hero, but Vodka said nothing and continued to lick the fur around her throat, purring. At first it made her uncomfortable, but then she started to relax as he moved his tongue across her fur. Before she knew it, Hero was purring and had started licking Vodka's fur in return. They continued purring as they licked each other but then they heard a voice.

"Aw, that's so cute." Instantly the two cats stopped to look at the smallest of the servants at the entrance of the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but its lunch time so I thought of bringing you guys a special treat of shrimp and lobster."

He then set the tray down next to the door and left the room. Hero looked at what she and Vodka were doing, making her face feel hot.

'_Stupid human, da. Interrupting us as they please...'_ thought Vodka.

"Umm…Vodka…" he looked down at Hero's face. She was trying to force a smile.

"Da?"

"Could you get off me now, please?"

"Sure, da." Replied Vodka as he backed off, allowing her to get up. "Would you like to share lunch with me?

"No thanks, Vodka." replied Hero. She looked at him with a smile. "I just remembered my masters coming home for lunch today! I better be there to greet him so he doesn't think something bad has happened to me or something."

"Oh, ok." said Vodka, "I'll see you tomorrow then, da?"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Hero gave Vodka a quick smile before vanishing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I can't believe I did that to Hero! I can't believe Vodka actually did that! What is wrong with me!<strong>

**Who cares! You care! Review and Comment!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Finally! I wasn't able to publish this until now. Sorry for making you guys wait so long!**

**Its really short but I've got more coming. Hopefully today. (1/18/12)**

**BTW. Thank you for telling me about cats not being able to blush. I will edit that part immediatly.**

* * *

><p>Vodka ate his lunch in silence. <em>'It's too bad she had to go home so soon, da.'<em> Thought Vodka, _'I really wish she could have eaten with me and then we could have continued spending more time together.'_

Vodka's heart began to flutter as he thought back to what had only happened moments ago.

_~Flashback~_

_He was silent as she came in the room. _

"_Come out, come out where ever you are, Vodka! There's no escaping my heroic senses!" From what he could see and hear she began to search throughout the room. Then seeing she couldn't find him she jumped up on the bed, scanning for any spot she might have missed. Then immediately he jumped down to where she was. Hero saw him but there was no time to dodge the attack. Hero mewed as she fell backwards. The second he had her pinned he began to lick her delicate fur. He could feel her tense when his tongue made contact. He then began to purr in hopes it would help her relax._

"_What the heck Vodka! That's not how you play hide and seek!" Hero cried but he paid no attention to her words. _

_She then tried to push him back but he refused to budge. Then to his surprise, she stopped and began to lick back. Vodka felt as if his heart was melting as she moved her tongue across his dark fur. "I wish we could stay this way forever, da.'_

_~End of flashback~_

Vodka smiled at the thought. At first Vodka was slightly nervous of doing it, for fear of losing her, but overcome by curiosity and need to show his affections to her he did it anyway. Now that Vodka knew she felt the same way about him, he would make sure they would be together.

**Hero's P.O.V**

Hero quickly ran outside of the house, saying a quick goodbye to the three cats she had met earlier, who watched her leave with concern. As soon as she was outside she began to freak out. _'Dude what the heck was that!'_ thought Hero,_ 'Where did that all come from! Has he lost his mind! Have I lost my mind! Oh wait I know! Maybe his master got him catnip and it made him all weird and stuff! Yeah that's it! That stuff always makes cats act weird! Then some of it rubbed off on me, which made me all weird too! It's got to be it!' _

It took a few moments but she managed to convince herself that it was just only a random moment and that everything would go back to the way things were before the incident. Hero though back to how they were caught by one of the servants of the house. '_That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me! Stupid catnip making me all not heroic and weird!' _She sighed at thought of what to do. Since she had told Vodka she had to go home she thought it was probably to go home and drown her embarrassment in soda and junk food. Then just before Hero could move from her spot she heard a faint chilling voice "Marry me, marry me, marry me…."

Without warning an insane looking cat with a pink bow on her head appeared from the bushes. At first the cat didn't see her but when it did, the cat came closer hissing menacingly.

'_Something tells me this is not going to go well…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Belacat is back!<br>What will become of our dear Hero! Will she survive! Will she ever stop denying the fact Vodka loves her! Who is responsible for all this! Why am I asking you all these questions! (?)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Its Hero vs. Belacat! Who will win!(?) Why do I even bother asking we all know who's going to win.**

**So read on! **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here!" hissed the feline.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing!" replied Hero as she stood ready to face the vicious cat. The cat hissed at her answer.

"If you're here to steal big brother away from me I won't let you! He's mine! I'm the only one he's going to marry!"

Hero blinked at the words the cat had just said. _'Did that cat just say Vodka was her big brother? Vodka has a sister? And she wants to marry him? What the heck!' _She tried respond what the cat had said to her but she didn't get the chance as the crazed feline charged. Hero managed to dodge the attack.

"Dude! What's wrong with you! You can't marry your own brother! That's just wrong!"

"I don't care! He's mine and you won't take him from me!" the cat lunged at her again but missed as Hero leaped out of the way. Furious that she had missed, she chased after the cat that dared to come between her and her beloved brother. Who did she think she was to try and steal him from her? They were destined to be together and no one could change that!

Hero ran as the cat chased after her. _'What is with this cat? Does she have rabies or something? I seriously don't want to risk getting infected by fighting her. Got to come up with a plan and fast!'_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a water valve, vastly hidden among some thick vegetation. _'Aha! I've got it!' _Hero dodged another attack from the angry cat and dashed towards some tall dry weeds. Her fur was roughly the same color, giving her the advantage of some camouflage. The cat hissed as she approached the weeds.

"Where are you, you filthy temptress! Show yourself!" growled Belacat.

Hero stepped closer to the water valve making sure she didn't make as much noise as possible. _'I just need to get a little closer…'_

Belacat became angrier as she searched. "You can't hide forever!"

She heard a rustling behind her and turned around to face her opponent, but instead of seeing her target she saw a rush of water coming straight at her instead. Belacat howled as the highly pressurized water pushed her out on to the sidewalk.

Hero watched as Vodka's sister, dripping wet, ran away growling that this would be the last she saw her. Once she was gone, Hero used her teeth and paws to turn the valve and stop the flow of water. '_Ha! That'll teach you to mess with a Hero!' _she thought. Happy that she had defeated another villain, as it was her sworn duty as a hero, she walked down the side of the road to her home.

Once inside, she felt a little sleepy from all the excitement from earlier and decided to take a nap. She wandered into her master's bedroom and noticed his bombers jacked hanging on a nearby coat rack. It was her masters favorite jacked and he practically wore it every chance he got. However despite his efforts, he wasn't allowed to wear at his job and so was forced to abandon it at home until he returned. Hero loved to curl up in it when he took it off. Her owner didn't mind and would even laugh as she purred while rubbing against it. Without hesitation she knocked the coat rack to the floor and retrieved the jacket. She then jumped onto the bed, dragging her prize up with her. Hero then made her way under the jacked, curling her body in preparation for sleep. Just as she was about to dose off, Hero heard someone calling out her name in a small voice.

"Hero? Are you home? Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Immediately she got up to see who was calling her name. At first she was planning to nag her intruder for preventing her to sleep but it all changed once she entered the living room.

"MAPLE!" cried Hero as she ran to her sister. Maple mewed as she was tackled to the ground.

"It's nice to see you too, Hero…uh, could you let go of me now? Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray Maple's back! Fem!Canadacat is so quiet, unlike her sister. Hero seriously loves her sister, Maple doesn't she?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Sorry its late. It was kind of hard to write this and I kept getting interrupted. **

**Now lets see what Maple has to say!**

* * *

><p>"Maple when did you get back? I thought you and your owner was going to stay for at least another week over there!" mewed Hero.<p>

"Well we were but a huge blizzard was coming and if we didn't leave as soon as possible we would have gotten stuck there."

"I thought you liked Canada Maple."

"I do but not when there's a blizzard around. It's really dangerous to go out in one of those storms."

"Oh well, at least you had a great time right? Hey did you bring me back a souvenir!"

"Yes, but I left it at home. I can bring it the next time I come over..."

"What! Dude it's just at your house! All we have to do is go and get it! Come on!"

"But Hero…" said Maple but her sister was already out the door.

Hero ran outside and raced to her sister's place. It wasn't until she reached the front door did she even bother to look back for her sister. Maple was panting slightly as she made her way to her sister. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You're so slow Maple! You need to get out more so you can learn to run faster!"

"Hero, please. I'll give it to you later just lets go now…"

She looked at her sister in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well…"

"Hey their Birdie! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

Hero looked to see Awesome coming towards them. A yellow bird was on his head carrying a small box with a ribbon tied around it in its beak.

"I was beginning to think…Hey! What are you doing here Hero?" said a bewildered Awesome.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'! She's my sister! What I can't see my own sister? Is that what you're saying?"

"Sheesh, no need to get touchy…" he turned his attention to Maple who was sitting across from her sister, trying not to look at him.

"Hey their birdie…" said Awesome as he tried to sound seductive. "I've been thinking about you since you left. Have you been thinking about the awesome me as much as I thought of you too?"

"Umm…" Maple tried to respond but the words wouldn't come out.

"I brought you some presents from the awesome me! I'm sure you love them since they're from me!" The bird flew from Awesome to land in front of Maple. Dropping the box at her feet before returning to the top of the Prussian cats head.

"Oh…Thanks Awesome. Uh…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything birdie. The fact you're speechless is enough for me to know you like my awesome present! Kesesese! Besides I got more presents for you!"

"What! You got more presents?" asked Hero. Awesome looked around. "Hey! Where the heck did they go!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Smooth move, lover boy!" teased Hero

Awesome looked as if he was about to yell at her when…

"PASTA!"

Maple, Hero and Awesome looked back to see Pasta and Germouser pulling a small cart full of presents by a rope they pulled with their teeth.

"Oi, West! What took you so long! You were making me look un-awesome for a sec!"

Germouser dropped the rope before answering.

"I'm sorry brother. Itabby got tired pulling your gifts and we had to stop for a moment."

"Ve~ pulling carts is hard!" said Pasta, she looked as if she was about to pass out.

Germouser nudged her. "Are you ok, Itabby?"

"Hey Pasta how's it going!" greeted Hero.

Pasta looked up at Hero and instantly gained some energy. "Ve! Chao! Hero I'm so glad to see you! Chao Maple! Did you have a good time on your trip! Can I have my souvenir! Ve!"

"Itabby! You can't just assume someone's brought a souvenir for you like that!"

"Ve! I'm sorry!" mewed Pasta.

Germouser sighed. Despite being together, he still couldn't understand her behavior sometimes.

"It's ok Pasta. I brought a souvenir for you too."

"Ve~! Gratsi!"

"So Pasta, how are you and Germouser doing!" asked Hero.

"Ve! Just fine!" replied Pasta. "Earlier today we had pasta and then we had siesta together!" She then began to cuddle against Germouser, making him tense.

"Woo! Go West!" cheered Awesome.

Germouser tensed even more from embarrassment at what his brother had said.

Awesome then turned back to Maple. "So how about we leave and go somewhere more private?" He then proceeded to get really close to her.

Maple backed off a bit. "Ah, no thanks! Here's just fine thank you!"

"Hey quit harassing my sister! Can't you see she doesn't like you!" yelled Hero as she came to Maples defense.

"I never said that!" blurted Maple.

"What!" cried Hero as she looked at her sister in surprise. "So you do like him?"

"Ah…" Realizing her mistake, Maple tried to hide her face.

"Kesesese! I knew it! No female can resist my awesomeness!"

"Ve! You like Awesome, Maple? I'm so happy for you!"

Maple soon regretted her outburst as everyone began talking to her at once. It seemed as if things couldn't have got worse when…

"CHIGI! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now Cat!Germany and Fem!Cat!Italy are here!<strong> **Along with Gilbird and a return of Awesome! Originally I wasn't going to have them here but I guess its better this way...Maybe.**

**Story Notes:**

**1. The bird on Awesome is Gilbird (obviously)**

**2. Germouser is the only one who calls Pasta, Itabby because they're a couple.**

**3. Germouser also has another name but he won't tell anyone, including Itabby, so everyone calls him Germouser.**

**4. Maple does love Awesome. She's just really shy and gets nervous when he makes a pass at her. (I bet she secretly loves it)**

**5. You already know who's coming in the next chapter...or you think you do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Yay Tomato (Fem!Cat!Romano/S. Italy) is here! Yeah this chapter is short. It's a little less then 530 words but its good! I'm sure of it! **

**Now read to see what intresting things will happen!**

* * *

><p>Hero, Maple, Awesome, Pasta and Germouser looked to see Tomato standing a few feet away from them, fuming as usual.<p>

Pasta was the only one to approach her sister, "Ve~! Tomato! You're here! Did you come to help!  
>"HELP THE SIBLING OF THE POTATO BASTARD! ARE YOU JOKING! NO WAY!" yelled Tomato, making Pasta flinch from the sudden noise. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I LEAVE HOME FOR A FEW MINUTES TO GET THAT PASTA WITH TUNA FOR YOU AND YOU RUN OFF WITH THAT MACHO POTATO!" She then got in between her sibling and Germouser. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU POTATO BASTARD! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED HER IN ANYWAY I'LL...!<p>

"Dude, chill Tomato!" said Hero trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, Germouser's isn't that kind of cat." added Maple.

"Ve~! It's true Tomato! Please don't be mad at him!" pleaded Itabby.

"Yeah you stupid female! West's too much of a coward to take what he wants! He just fantasizes about it all the time!" responded Awesome before giving out his famous laugh.

"Gah!" said Germouser as he tensed at his brothers attempt to humiliate him while Pasta began to 've' in confusion. That was all Tomato needed to hear to set her off.

"YOU POTATO BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THINK OF MY SISTER THAT WAY! CHIGI!" instantly she lunged at Germouser, claws drawn.

In pops Churro out of nowhere.

"Hola mi tomate! How are you- ahhh!" cried Churro as Tomato's claws sinked into his flesh. The two fell in a heap and slightly rolled before coming to a stop. The next thing she knew, Tomato found herself on top of Churro, who just smiled and laughed faintly.

"Ha! Ha! If I had known mi Tomate was so happy to see me I would have come sooner!"

Tomato felt her face get hot.

"YOU-YOU TOMATO BASTARD! I WASN'T HAPPY TO SEE YOU, IDIOT! I WAS TRYING TO RIP UP THAT STUPID POTATO!"

"Aw! Don't be that way Tomato! You don't have to hide your feelings from me!"

"CHIGI!"

"AHHHH!" Churro cried out as she began to slash at him with her claws.

"Churro? What the heck are you doing here!" shouted Awesome.

An annoying French laugh filled the air. "You didn't think we'd abandon you with your attempts to woo little Maple, did you?" said La'mour as he also seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"What you're here too! I don't need any help! I'm too awesome to need any help!"

"Ve~! Cio big brother! How are you!" cheered Pasta. Instantly La'mour was at her side, putting on his charming French smile.

"Hello my darling Pasta! You're looking quite ravishing today. How about spending some times with big brother later?"

Instantly Germouser was at Itabby's side. He was not amused and gave La'mour a stern look, making him take a few steps back.

"Ve~! Of course I'll come over to play later! We'll have lots of fun together and Germouser can come too!"

"Uhhh…perhaps another time Pasta! I forgot I have something important to do later!" apologized La'mour.

'…_Like paying a visit to an annoying cat with bad taste for instants.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha!Ha! Looks like Scone's going to get a visitor later!<strong>

**Story Notes:**

**1. Pasta calls La'mour 'big brother' because he tells everyone to call him that (just like france).**

**2. I'm sure Tomato loves Churro she's just nervous to say it...at least I hope so. No, wait! I know so!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 is here! Yay We have Gilbird and La'mour is back (Hero: "Ew")**

**Hurry up and read this!**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Awesome's attempt at romance had been shattered<p>

'_This whole situation is getting out of hand and way too un-awesome.'_ thought Awesome.

At first it was just him, Hero, Maple and his brother with his girlfriend, Pasta. Even though he wanted to be alone with Maple so he could woo her better, he wanted to give her all those gifts, in hopes of increasing his chances with her. He could have easily asked the two to leave once they dropped off the presents and with Hero he could have probably found some sort of excuse to ditch her. Then somehow Pasta's over reactive sister Tomato managed to find them followed by his two best friends, who ended up ruining his entire plan.

Gilbird chirped, seeing that his friend was feeling down. He then flew down in front of Awesome and chirped again. Awesome looked down at his little bird friend and immediately understood what his friend was trying to tell him.

"Good idea Gilbird!"

Gilbird chirped happily before returning to the tabby's head.

Meanwhile La'mour was once again attempting to hit on Hero.

"So have you changed your mind since our last meeting?" asked La'mour while trying to use his charm on her.

"No way, dude! Your way too perverted!" replied Hero in annoyance to his advances.

"Won't you at least consider giving me a chance to prove how much you mean to me?" whispered La'mour as he got closer to her face.

"Get out of my face!" hissed Hero and then she swatted his face with her paw. Even though she was holding back it sent the perverted tomcat a few feet away where he then landed on his face.

Suddenly Awesome yelled, "HEY IS THAT VODKA OVER THERE? IT IS AND HE'S GOT BELACAT WITH HIM! SCATTER!"

At the mention of Vodka and his insane sibling, Pasta began to cry and ran down the street, making Germouser give chase as he called out to her in an attempt to calm her down. Tomato ran after Germouser, both in fear of Vodka and to beat up the potato bastard. Churro seeing his beloved tomato running away chased after her and La'mour instantly disappeared once he heard Vodka's name.

Seeing that everyone was gone Awesome became satisfied. '_Ha! Now the awesome me can have some alone time with Maple!' _He then turned around to find that he was all alone. Maple ,along with her sister, was gone.

"Aw, looks like your plan worked out to well Gilbird."

Gilbird chirped in apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Gilbird is pretty smart! A little too smart!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Everyone!**

**For those of you who wondered why Hero left, you'll get the answer right here! **

**Additionally I realized I messed up how I spelled france cat's name but its not really a big deal if you ask me. However I appreciate being told. (so thank you)**

* * *

><p>Hero led her sister, Maple, back to her house. They had managed to slip away when he was distracted looking at every one run in fear because he had lied about Vodka coming over, which Hero knew because heroes can always tell when someone is lying.<p>

Hero didn't like the fact that Awesome had used her friend as a way to get rid of the others and made a mental note to make him apologize for it later. Even if for some reason he really was coming she would have probably left anyway. It wasn't because Hero was afraid, since heroes don't get scared, but because she was still embarrassed about the whole 'catnip' incident. In addition to the fact it was her duty to protect her sister from Awesome's attempts to impress her.

Once they were in view of the front yard, Hero noticed that her masters car was in the drive way. _'Oh no! My master really did come home for lunch!' _She looked at her sister Maple, "Come on we have to get inside!" before Maple could ask why Hero had already entered through the kitty door.

"Hero! Dude where are you?" called Hero's owner.

"Mew"

He looked down to see Hero pawing at him.

"Oh, there you are dude!"

Hero mewed again and jumped into his arms. She then began to rub her head against his chest and purr.

Her owner smiled, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah I missed you too! That's why I came home for lunch today! Hey where were you anyway?"

He then heard another mew and looked down to see Maple.

"Oh I get it! You went to go see your little sister didn't you? You're such a good boy taking care of her like that!" Hero mewed happily and licked his face. He laughed again before scratching her head. Then he bent down to scratch Maple behind the ears making her slightly purr.

"Well, since he's home early I'll go see him after work." He then stood up and went to the kitchen. "Hey guess what I brought for you little guy!" Hero's eyes lit up and she began to mew happily. "Yup I brought you a hamburger! Your favorite!"

He then put Hero down on the floor and opened a huge paper bag on the counter. Hero began to jump around mewing as he took out three hamburgers. As soon as he placed two of them in her bowl she immediately started gulping them down.

"Here Maple you can have one too!" said Hero's owner as he placed a paper plate with a hamburger in front of her. She just seemed to stare at the large sandwich in confusion.

Hero's owner then grabbed the bag with the remaining hamburgers and sat on his couch, munching on a burger as he was flipping through the TV channels.

'_Oh man! Delicious hamburgers! This is paradise I tell you! PARADISE!'_

"Um…Hero…"

Hero looked up at her sister, the hamburger in front of her still untouched. "What's wrong Maple? Aren't you going to eat your burger?"

"Are we really supposed to be eating this? I mean it's so big! Besides won't it make us fat?"

"Hamburgers don't make you fat! Have you been talking to Scone? He's always saying stuff like that! Why is he always ripping on what I eat all the time! You don't hear me saying anything about his Scones and they make mud taste like candy in comparison!"

Maple, realizing she had managed to get her sister upset, quickly tried to change the subject.

"Uh...So Hero…Who is this Vodka, Awesome mentioned earlier? Do you know him?"

"Huh? Vodka? Oh he's a cat who lives around here! He's my new friend! He kind of weird and stuff but he's pretty cool, considering he's not a hero like me!" responded Hero cheerfully.

Maple looked at her sister. '_So that's the name of that cat Scone was talking about.'_

Before she had gone to see her sister she decided to give Scone his souvenir, a small bottle of maple syrup, to help make his food taste better. When she had arrived she found him trying to put an incantation on someone, with not much luck. When Scone saw her he mistook her for Hero (again) and started ranting how she should stay away from some cat because he was bad news. It took Maple a few minutes to calm Scone down and tell him she was actually Maple. Realizing his mistake he apologized which Maple accepted and then gave him her present which he then thanked her for. After that she questioned Scone about this cat he was ranting about, which he then told her immediately. However he never actually mentioned who he was talking about, probably from the fact he couldn't believe that the whole situation was real.

In fact once she heard what Scone was telling her she couldn't believe it either. Not because she didn't think anyone would go for her sister it was the fact of who had fallen for her. From what Scone seemed to be making him out, he was some kind of cruel cold hearted monster that had no feelings of remorse and that it seemed impossible for something like that could even have the capability to love someone, but it was true.

Hero had managed to get the attention of, according to Scone, a monster!

* * *

><p><strong>Please note: Vodka has a really bad rep and is in no way a monster of anykind (although he has some problems in his head sometimes because of situations. Ex. Stalking Cat!China because he was super lonely)<strong>

**Also Scone as well as others haven't had such great encounters in the past with him and they've kind of over exagerated things. But that doesn't excuse that its mean!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. This is probably the most serious chapter i've written so far.**

**Hope you like...**

* * *

><p>"So what's this cat, um…I mean Vodka like, eh?" asked Maple.<p>

"He's this really big cat with dark brown fur! He's really strong too! Although not as strong as a hero like me! He's kind of weird though because he doesn't know anything about superheroes or games even! Can you believe that Maple!"

"Uh, yeah…That's very strange isn't it?" responded Maple.

"Yeah but he's pretty good at games considering he's never played them before! Like when we playing tag I did all my heroic moves to lose him but it didn't work! I mean no one has ever been able to outwit my moves before! That's why I made him my sidekick!"

"Your sidekick?" wondered Maple.

"Yeah! So now when I go out patrolling for bad guys it won't be so lonely!"

'_Hmm…from what Hero's saying he doesn't seem like a bad guy.' _thought Maple. Then she thought back to what Scone had told her. _'I guess I better tell her what I know.'_

"Umm…Hero," said Maple. "I went to see Scone before I came over."

"Scone? How's he doing? Did he go to the vet like I suggested? He fainted while I was talking to him yesterday. He really needs to relax more cause he'll just keep getting himself sick if he keeps getting upset all the time."

"Yeah he's fine and all but I was wondering…Was that all true what you told him?" asked Maple

"What's true?" wondered Hero.

"About what happened between you and Vodka when you were playing tag?"

"Oh that? Yeah but it's no big deal. I think it's some kind of weird foreign custom or something. You know like how Tama doesn't like being hugged and all?"

'_Hero really is so clueless isn't she?'_ said a small voice in her head. Maple sighed. _'I guess I better tell her…'_

Maple looked Hero straight in the eye, surprising her since she only did that when she was extremely serious. "Hero what Vodka did…That wasn't some kind of foreign custom."

Hero looked at her in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" She took a quick deep breath before finishing. "Vodka's in love with you."

Hero just starred at her little sister.

"What?"

"Vodka has a crush on you." replied Maple.

Hero looked at her sister without saying a word before finally bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Maple looked at her sister in disbelief. Was she laughing at her? Before anything could be said further, Hero's owner came over to check on them.

"Hey you guys did you enjoy your meals?" Hero mewed cheerfully and jumped into his arms. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I pretty sure that's a yes!"

He then placed her back on the floor, scratched her and Maple behind the ears and headed for the door. "See you later Hero! Remember you're the man of the house while I'm gone! I'll see you later after work!" He then locked the door and left.

Maple watched him go in puzzlement, _'Her owner is so weird. Can't he tell the difference between male and female?' _She then turned her attention back to Hero.

"Dude, I didn't know you were such a kidder before! Ha! Ha! That was funny! For a second I thought you were trying to be serious!"

"I wasn't kidding Hero."

"Okay seriously, the jokes over now."

"Hero…I'm not kidding…" said Maple, trying to be as serious as possible.

Almost dramatically, Hero's face changed from a smile to a look of dread and shock.

"No way, dude…" breathed Hero. "That's not…possible…"

"I know it's kind of sudden but… I thought you should know…"

"But…we're just friends…he doesn't like me that way…"

Maple sat next to her sibling and placed her front paw on her shoulder. "Are you sure? Has he done anything strange recently?"

Hero seemed to pull herself together before answering. "Well sort of…We went to his house earlier to play hide and seek…and while I was trying to find him he ambushed me and started to lick my fur again. But it was because of the catnip! Yeah catnip! That's why he was acting weird! Then he got some on me which made me start licking him back and we purred together! But it's no big deal right! Right!" replied Hero while trying to force a smile to hide her uneasiness.

Maple looked at Hero, her face feeling hot with embarrassment. "I-I don't think that was because of some cat nip Hero."

Hero felt her heart beating faster as her face began to heat up as she heard the words coming from Maples throat.

"I think Vodka jumped on you on purpose because…he loves you and…I think you love him too."

* * *

><p><strong>Their's no going back now. Hero knows. OH MY GOSH! HERO KNOWS! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?<strong>

**RATE/REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!**

**For those of you asking here's Vodka! ****Sorry its short...**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at Vodka's Home…<strong>

For the first time in his life, Vodka was absolutely truly happier than he had ever felt before! In fact it was probably the only time he felt happy, except maybe when he was first met his master. Immediately he called Arvo, Vilnius and Marite to his side. The three cats came immediately but in no way did they feel scared.

"Yes Vodka?" asked the three cats, trying to hide their excitement.

Since Vilnius told the others what Vodka had said to him earlier, the three soon realized that Vodka had fallen in love with the cat they had met earlier. Realizing this, they cheered and why shouldn't they? Now that Vodka was in love he would spend most if not all of his time with her and, if they were lucky, she might even soften him enough so that he wouldn't be so scary anymore.

Vodka on the other hand acted as if nothing changed. The three suddenly realized that and began to feel nervous again. He told them that he was planning to give a present to Hero and that he needed to get them a few things.

"I need you to get me a pretty basket, a can of the best tuna we have and maybe some flowers. You understand your duties, da?"

"Yes, sir!" the three answered.

Everything was going fine for the three cats. They knew exactly what to do and in no time their lives would change for the better. That is, until Marite spoke.

"I'm so happy for you Vodka. Hero really is a pretty cat isn't she? No wonder you love her so much!" said Marite without thinking

"Latviaaaa!" cried out Arvo in horror.

Instantly an atmosphere of dark purple appeared around Vodka and the three cats stepped back shivering in fear.

"So you decide to go against me in spite of my warning Vilnius…" said Vodka coldly. "Perhaps I should punish you even harder so keep you in place…" Vilnius could only whimper in terror. Whatever Vodka was planning to do, he didn't get the chance.

"big brother…"

Instantly the purple aura disappeared and a look of terror plastered Vodka's face. He turned to face Belacat standing in front of him.

"H-H-Hello Nadya!" greeted Vodka

Belacat stared at him with an insanely angry look on her face.

"Who was she!" demanded Nadya.

"What are you talking about little sister?" lied Vodka. _'Oh no she found out about my sunflower! What has she done to my sunflower!'_

"That witch who was lurking around your house earlier! She was trying to steal you wasn't she, brother? She'll never take you away from me! Never! That temptress won't get away with this! Especially not after getting me wet!" Nadya hissed as she though back to what had happened earlier.

Vodka on the other hand was amused at the thought that Hero had managed to outwit his crazy sister. Not only was Hero an extremely beautiful cat but she was also tough which just added on to the list of reasons he love so much about her. However the good feeling didn't last long.

"No matter! Big brother lets marry!" growled Nadya and attempted to pounce on him. Vodka quickly dodged and ran with his sister Nadya following right behind.

The three cats sighed in relief. For once they were glad to see Nadya.

Except for Vilnius who was always happy to see Nadya despite the fact she practically mauled him on sight.

* * *

><p><strong>How cute! Vodka's going to give Hero a present!<strong>

**Will Marite ever learn to stop speaking so bluntly? Probably not...**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26! yeah its short...This is a very weird Chapter...At least for me...I think...**

**Now start reading the chapter already! **

* * *

><p>A TV show about a cowardly dog was playing, but Hero paid no attention to it. Her sister Maple had left an hour ago, realizing her sister needed some time to think over what she had said. Hero sat alone on the couch, trying to make sense of it all. Did Vodka really love her as Maple had said? And if he did, did that mean she loved him as well?<p>

She thought back to the first time he rolled his tongue over her fur and how it felt so good that it made her purr. Hero felt her face getting extremely warm. _'No…no way, he doesn't like me that way…there's no way Vodka has the hots for me!'_ thought Hero.

Then the incident at Vodka's house flashed into her mind. She could still feel the ghostly touch of when he had ambushed her and how his tongue came in contact with her fur, sending chills down her spine.

'_Just admit It Hero, Vodka adores you!'_ screamed a voice in her head.

'_No! We're just friends!'_ Hero screamed back.

'_Friends don't cuddle as they lick each other's fur.' _replied the voice.

There was no denying it any longer. '_Vodka loves me…_'thought Hero. The words echoed throughout her brain. _'Then that means…Oh my gosh! Dude! I bet he wants me to be his girlfriend then!' _thought Hero.

'_But is that really bad?'_ said the voice again.

She thought for a moment what it meant. Sure Vodka was a good looking cat but that didn't mean she liked him that way did she? It was probably more beneficial for them to stay friends since it would be awkward while hanging out together. Besides as the hero had to make sure to keep everyone safe from villains. If she had a boyfriend they would try to use him against her. However Vodka wasn't the type to be messed with so she probably wouldn't have to worry about that.

'_No way! I don't like him like that!' t_hought Hero. _'He's just a friend…'_

'…Whose got really gorgeous eyes!' added the voice. Instantly her heart began to beat faster. Suddenly she felt as if the air was too hot to breathe. Immediately Hero ran outside and jumped straight into the plastic pool filled with water. Unlike most cats, Hero loved the water.

"_There! Now I feel much better!'_

Feeling refreshed she decided not to think too hard about the whole situation with Vodka, otherwise she would end up making herself sick, like Scone.

Scone…wait a minute…wasn't Scone the one who told Maple that he thought Vodka loved her? The same Scone who believed in fairy's and junk? The very same Scone who tended to jump to conclusions all the time?

'_Wait a second!' _thought Hero. '_Maple was talking to Scone! Ha! Ha! Ha! I should have known! I forgot Scone has a tendency to jump to conclusions! It's the 'spaghetti tree hoax' all over again! How stupid can I get? Vodka doesn't love me! Scone you're so funny sometimes! Being all paranoid and gullible! Besides I don't have time for stuff like that! I'm the hero!' _with that in mind she decided to take a nap out in the hot sun to dry her fur.

Later that day, Hero returned to her cheerful self when her master came home. As usual she jumped into his lap and began to purr into his chest, making him laugh. For dinner her master gave her some tuna with a donut (made specifically for pets) for dessert.

"Good night Hero!" said her master as he scratched her ear. Hero mewed as if she was saying the same thing to him before curling up in her kitty bed.

He then turned off the lights and the two went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Hero...your seriously in denial! WHATS IT GONNA TAKE TO GET THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?<strong>

**Rate and Review!**

**Story notes:**

**1. The TV Show of the cowardly dog is reference to one of my favorite shows 'Courage the Cowardly Dog' Its a good show for those who like comical dark humor (P.S. its a cartoon.)**

**2. The spaghetti tree hoax was a hoax in Britain where they conviced people that spaghetti grew on trees. Seriously! Look it up on google! I'm not making this up! British people actually belived you could grow pasta! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27...Here it goes...**

* * *

><p>Morning came and Vodka couldn't wait to see Hero that day. Despite having to spend most of the previous day running from Nadya and punishing Vilnius, he managed to get everything ready when he saw her that day. Vodka yawned slightly as he stretched his legs. His master, who had already woken only moments before, picked up Vodka and placed him in his lap.<p>

"Good morning Vodka." He said. Vodka looked up at his master and meowed happily. "You seem very happy today, da? Is it because you're going to see your new friend today?"

Vodka mewed again cheerfully, which his master assumed meant 'da'. He petted Vodka on the head. "You will make me proud, da?" asked the intimidating man. Again Vodka mewed what seemed to mean 'da'. The man smiled before setting him back on the ground. Vodka looked back as his master, meowed cheerfully and left. Vodka's master sat there for a few minutes, wondering what kind of kittens his pet would have, before finally getting up to get dressed.

Vodka made his way to the kitchen to eat his breakfast before retrieving the present he had made for Hero. It was a small white basket with tiny sunflowers all over it. Inside was the finest can of tuna he had and some tiny flowers that looked like mini sunflowers. Originally he wanted to use real sunflowers but they were too big to fit inside. Vodka looked over the basket. It was pretty but it was missing something. He thought for a moment and realized what it needed. Vodka went over to small room located at the far end of the hallway. Inside he jumped on a stool on to some shelves and finally at the top of a book case. A small box sat at the corner and with his paws he managed to open it, revealing a small toy mouse.

'_I hope my sunflower likes it as much as I did.' _thought Vodka.

Of all the things Vodka had, the tiny worn mouse toy was his most prized possession. It was given to him by his older sister when they lived together as kittens. He missed her dearly when she had to leave with her owner and would sleep with the toy when he felt lonely. However when Nadya tried to steal it, as a way to force him to marry her, he was forced to hide it. Vodka hoped that by giving her his most precious treasure she would realize how much he cared for his sunflower. It wasn't easy for him to do this but he decided she was worth it. He quickly made his way back to the basket and placed it neatly among the present items. Looking around he noticed that the house was strangely empty.

'_Hmm…they must be tending to Vilnius right now.'_ He thought.

Vodka then turned his attention back to his present and picked it up. He then made his way towards the cross walk. Luckily for him he managed to lock his sister Nadya in one of the spare rooms that just so happened to be sound proof the day before. Reaching the other side of the street he walked down the sidewalk towards Hero's home, smiling the entire way.

**Meanwhile at Hero's place…**

Hero woke to the smell of crispy bacon. Her eyes opened and immediately she realized she had slightly woken later then she normally did. Smelling the delicious bacon she dashed out of bed straight into the kitchen. Her owner was busy at the stove making breakfast.

"Meow"

Hero's owner looked down at her.

"Oh there you are big guy!" he said. Hero mewed again as he tossed her a piece of bacon. She quickly nibbled on the crispy piece of pork. _'This is great but it would be even better on a hamburger!'_

Meanwhile her owner had finished cooking and ate his breakfast. Then he finished and went to gather his things before heading out the door.

"See ya, Hero!" he called out as he left. Hero mewed a farewell to her master and wondered what she could do. _'Hmm…what should I do? Wait isn't Vodka coming over or something? Oh yeah! He is! I know! When he comes over we can watch a movie or go chase some mice!'_

'_Or cuddle…' _said the tiny voice in her head.

Hero immediately blocked the words from her mind. Hero had already dealt with the whole absurd idea of her and Vodka as a couple and she did not need to go through it again. It would damage her Heroic image.

'_What am I going to do till he gets here?'_ thought Hero. _'I know! I'll watch 'Mystery Men'!_ Hero then ran to the DVD cabinet to find the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>I am getting reallly nervous how this is all going to turn out. <strong>

**Rate/Review**

**Story Notes:**

**1. Mystery Men is a funny movie about misfit wannabe heroes. You should probably check it out. Its weird but cool.**

**2. The Toy Mouse is the equivalent of Russia's Scarf. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Vodka is on his way to Hero's Place. A word of warning: Lots of Angst in this part.**

* * *

><p>Vodka had finally reached Hero's place.<p>

'I feel so warm inside.' He thought. 'I hope she feels as strongly about me as I do her…' He reached the cat door but just before he entered he heard some strange noises. It sounded like someone was struggling against someone. Then Vodka heard Hero yelling agitatedly.

"Wah! Take that you bad guy! No! Go away you big jerk! Hiya! Wah! Don't do that! Noooo!"

Instantly Vodka was furious. Someone was attacking Hero! They dared to attack his sunflower! They shall be severely punished for hurting her! Vodka wasted no time entering the house, ready to take down whoever was attacking. To his surprise, there was no intruder. Instead all he could see was Hero jumping around as she yelled at the screen while a huge fight scene was taking place. He could see that the fight was between three 'heroes' against a group of bad guys with red hair and the heroes was losing, badly.

"WHY! You bullies! They're just trying to be heroes!" shouted Hero.

"Hero." called out Vodka.

She looked around and saw Vodka.

"VODKA!" Squealed Hero as she jumped towards him. Stunned by her actions, Vodka wasn't able to escape her attack and fell back when she landed on top of him. Hero sat on top of Vodka, looking down at him with a silly grin.

"You're here! Yay! Ha! Ha! Ha! Didn't see that coming did you Vodka! How's it going? "

"What happened Hero? I was at the door and I heard you screaming so thought someone was attacking and that you were in trouble."

"What? You thought I was in trouble? Dude! I was just watching a movie! I guess I got so into it I forgot it wasn't real. Even so I hate it when Bad guys hurt people in movies and stuff! Especially old people! Seriously! You don't attack old people! That's just wrong! Besides even if there were bad guys attacking me I would kick their butts because I'm the hero!" Hero giggled as she allowed Vodka to stand up.

"Oh…it was just a movie…but even so…" said Vodka as he got closer to her. "I'm glad my sunflower is safe…"

Then to Hero's surprise, he kissed her. Shocked, Hero instinctively backed away from Vodka as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"W-Why Vodka?" stuttered Hero. Vodka looked at her deeply confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you do…that! W-Why did you kiss me! We're friends! F-Friends don't kiss each other!" cried Hero as her face began to tear up. She tried to stop, since heroes don't cry, but she couldn't hold back the tears. Before he could say anything, Hero ran to her master's bedroom. Her chest began to tighten as thoughts raced through her mind.

_'What is wrong with me? Heroes don't act like this! I'm supposed to be the hero! How did this happen? Why did he do this to me? Why! Why couldn't we just stay friends?'_

Before she could hide, something grabbed her from behind and she fell forward, mewing pitifully. Vodka stood over Hero pinning her to the ground. His eyes darkened as his personality suddenly changed dramatically.

"Why did you run from me, Sunflower?" he whispered darkly. She noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

"P-Please let me go!" mewed Hero, feeling ashamed that she was no longer the hero she was before.

"I never felt happier in my entire life before I met you…" Vodka whispered into her ear. "You were the only one who never ran away from me. Who didn't fear me, da."

Hero trembled as his voice became colder.

"I thought no one would ever be my friend… and then I found you. My Sunflower…You made my heart feel warm and fuzzy inside…I wanted to be warm like that forever and you had to ruin it…"

Then to Hero's astonishment, Vodka seemed to calm down and began to lick her fur gently.

"Even though you've hurt me Sunflower…I can't bring myself to hate you…"

"W-Why?" asked Hero.

"Because…"

Her heart began to beat faster as he got closer to her face.

"…I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Vodka got really upset didn't he? What a way to confess your love.<strong>

**Now that Hero knows Vodka loves her (even though she should have know along time ago) Will she love him in return?**

**Rate/Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! Horray! The last Chapter! I almost feel sad its over.**

**Anyway begin reading!**

* * *

><p>Hero laid there, as Vodka's words echoed in her mind. As soon as he had said those three words, her heart felt as if it had stopped. There was no denying it: Vodka had fallen for her.<p>

'_W-What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do? Please someone help me…' _thought Hero desperately.

'_Tell him how you feel'_

'_W-What do you mean?'_

'_Just tell him how you feel about him...'_

'_I-I don't know…'_

'_Look into his eyes…then you'll know the truth…'_

At first Hero didn't understand and yet strangely she knew it was something that needed to be done.

Vodka licked Hero's fur tenderly as he felt his fragile heart begin to break. What else could he do? Although she rejected him, he couldn't bring himself to leave her, even though it was doing him more harm than good. Vodka thought of forcing her, but he didn't want the one he loved to hate him. That would have hurt more than anything in the world.

Suddenly Hero threw him off her back and before Vodka could react she was already restraining him with all her strength. Then as Hero began to stare into Vodka's eyes, her heart began to ache. Deep within his purple eyes she could see all the pain and sorrow he was desperately trying to hold back. It was at that moment Hero realized how much she had truly hurt him…and how much Vodka adored her. Hero then felt something emerging from her body, a warm fuzzy feeling of some kind. It was new and terrifying at the same time but it also felt…nice. At that moment hero realized they could never be friends again and yet she didn't care a bit. Hero found herself no longer interested in friendship…she wanted something more.

Vodka, looking into Hero's eyes, noticed a change in them. They had become softer and somewhat… longing. Then to Vodka's disbelief, he felt Hero's lips press against his own. Instantly Vodka felt the warmth return to him. No words could describe the bliss he felt kissing her. As they slowly broke apart Vodka couldn't seem to bring himself to speak.

Hero felt her face grow warm as she tried to tell him her feelings but was cut short when Vodka began to caress her fur with his tongue. There was no need for words; he already knew it within his heart. The cat's purred simultaneously as they showered each other in affection. It was only until they finally felt they needed to speak did they stop.

Hero curled up against Vodka as they sat beneath her master's bed, so that no one could disturb them.

Vodka nudged his lover. "Come and live with me Hero."

"I can't do that. Your house is nice an all but I like my house better. Besides I can't just abandon my master that would be mean."

"Then I'll visit you every day." He replied, brushing his cheek against hers.

Hero lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that…It's just this is all new for me…Heroes don't face these kinds of challenges often…but that doesn't excuse what I did! Heroes are supposed to help others! Not hurt them!"

Vodka licked Hero's cheek, calming her down.

"It's fine, da. We have each other now. That's all that matters."

The two cats cuddled against each other as they purred. Then suddenly Hero stopped.

"Wait a second! I almost forgot. What's Scone going to say about this! No worse! What's my owner going to say!"

"It doesn't matter what Scone says, he's of no importance, da. However what exactly is wrong about your master knowing about us?"

She looked at Vodka embarrassingly "Um…Well you see…My owner doesn't exactly know I'm female…"

Vodka looked at her perplexed. How could anyone have mistaken Hero to be male? Even his master could tell she was a female when they first met. Nevertheless, her master would have to realize this sooner or later. Especially since Vodka was planning to have kittens with her as soon as possible.

Despite learning of this bizarre development, Vodka assured her that they would find a way to make this relationship work. For now he was content with having her all to himself.

The End (?)

(Now that the story has ended read the comment/notice message in bold)

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're finally together! <strong>

**STICK AROUND FOR WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY GET TOGETHER! AND A BONUS STORY OF HOW AMERICA/ALFRED FOUND OUT HERO WAS ACTUALLY A GIRL! **

**COMING SOON!**


	30. Notice!

**Authors Notice!**

* * *

><p>Hello fellow readers!<p>

Don't be sad that this is complete! Just check out the sequal! Its called 'Nekotalia,Love and kittens'.

Sorry that i'm not continuing under this story anymore. Its just that I think that more then 30 chapters is too much. At least for me when I write. Plus I don't want to increase the rating( Not saying I will but i'm just being cautious.)

Thanks for understanding!

UPDATE:

Chapter 30 has been removed and placed in the sequal _'Nekotalia, Love and Kittens'_ as Chapter 1. Sorry for any confusion or inconvienance.


End file.
